BitterSweet Immortality
by JacklynnFrost
Summary: Laurent can't control his urges, and he'd been without human blood for so long. Bella turns and runs, the worst thing you can do when facing a predator. She joins the Denali coven, but she can't hide from Edward for the rest of her immortal life! Right?
1. Bitten

BitterSweet

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this.

Also: I switched a few things around but this takes place in new moon, only all the wolves are already changed.

Chapter One: Bitten

Wolfs:

Sam rounded back after circling twice. 'Anyone smell anything?'

'it's like the leach just vanished.' Quill replied back. 'Anyone get a hold of Jake, he's going to be pissed if we don't tell him Bella scent is around here.'

'I'm closest, I'll go get him' Seth thought as he blipped out of their heads. He was back in seconds.

'He's coming.' Seth said just as Jake phased in.

'Lets loop around, I know where Bella's heading. She's been trying to find this clearing. I know the general direction, but we never found it.' They read the rest out of his head as he thought it and all redirected running toward it. Jake whipped around to start at the beginning. Leah circled the area, showing off her speed.

BPOV:

"Maybe if I'd been paying attention, I wouldn't be lost." I mumbled to myself, just as I recognized the upcoming arch that should lead to the clearing, our clearing. I started to get choked up as I imagined Edward leading me, his face reading mine as I studied my surroundings. Him staying behind, afraid of my reaction of him in the sun… Tears started to stream down my face, I was suddenly relieved that I never found this place with Jacob, now I wouldn't have to explain why I wanted to leave after being here for exactly three seconds.

I started to search for the exit but the tears were blurring my vision. I just started walking blind when Edward's voice rang in my head. 'Don't move.' I was suddenly joyous. The tears kept coming only they were a mix of happy and desperate instead of devastated. I didn't realize I was in danger until Laurent spoke to me.

"Bella, I don't think I've ever seen you without the Cullen's, everything alright?" I turned to see the first vampire I've seen in months. 'Lie Bella, Lie to him.' His voice was so glorious. I wanted Laurent to stay longer, just so his voice would.

"I came here by myself, I should get back though, Edward does worry a little too much." Edwards name coming between my teeth made me shake. I haven't said that name… since he left. I hoped Laurent didn't see my reaction to his name. 'You need to lie better, Bella.' I was riding a strange high, if I can't lie normally how can he expect that now? I noticed then that Laurent's eyes were almost orange, black mostly but still not red. I'd forgotten that he was staying with the Delani's. What if he knew that the Cullen's left me?

"Bella, Victoria sent me." He paused and I sucked in a breath. So this was it? "but, I've been trying to change… I've been at the Delani's and, I quite like this new life… You caught me in the midst of hunting, and I really need to get away from you." I let the breath go. He was good now; I didn't have to worry… "I'm not so good at control yet." Edward began to fade 'Good Bella, Good' I could feel Edward about to pull away just as Laurent was turning. Without thinking, I cry out. "Wait!" Laurent turns and growls. I take a step back and run.

JPOV:

'Damn it Bella.' I kept thinking over and over, running after her scent. She walked in circles and her path was making it harder to find where she ended up. Sam growled so loud it made my head hurt. 'Sam, did you find her?' I saw through his eyes instantly. She was in the leech's arms. Her head to the right and she was bit.

'She has to be destroyed Jake, you have to understand that.' I howled and the tree's shook around me. I ran in his direction, about to fight one of my brothers. I was still watching Sam as Quill leaped through the trees and pounced on Sam. 'Thanks.' I thought as I reached the clearing. When I got there, Sam had Quill on the ground, using his alpha authority to hold him down.

'Sam, I will not allow you to harm Bella!' Sam growled in responce, and Jake growled back

'You will stand aside Jake. She is no longer Bella. She is a damn bloodsucker!' They started to rock back and forth in a form of dance. Jake wasn't allowing him to get to close to where Bella was laying. The other leach was crouching over her, ready for anything.

'Stand down, Jake.' His alpha voice made my head bow. I fought it.

'Stop this Sam, it isn't right!' my shoulders began to bend down too, the more I fought the stronger it affected me. I hated Sam for what he was doing to me. He knew Bella, she and Emily were friends. How could he even think about killing her now? The distinction between _bloodsuckers_ and _people_ blurred.

'What if we've been wrong?' My head snapped up, the weight gone. 'A Black isn't supposed to follow an Uley, Sam. You will leave.' I could see how my Alpha voice affected him. Quill stood up and his voice joined mine.

'Holy hell J, What did you do?' I scoffed at him. 'What did I do? What did you do!? Go back.' This time he made the noise at me, like I was the one being ridiculous.

'I'm with you Jake!' Embry joined 'What the hell guys don't join me! I'm an outcast.' I was jolted back when Sam growled on last time. 'You will regret this Jake; I can't believe you would choose a blood sucker over your brothers.' Colin caught up at that time, standing behind Sam. It was even now, not counted the leach.

'I'll take care of the Cullen side, you watch La Push.' Sam growled and said something to Colin that I couldn't hear. 'Maybe he doesn't know that you guys switched sides yet.' Leah bounded into the clearing. Sam barked at her, but she couldn't hear him.

'Jake, I'm with you too.' Leah spoke and this took me by surprise. I kind of guessed that Embry and Quill would stay with me but Leah?

'Really because I think I'd prefer Paul!' Embry and Quill agreed with me.

'I'm not here for you, I'm here for Seth!' I just growled

'Seth is here too? UGH, never mind, can we argue later, we need to do something about Bella.'

'Sorry Jake.' Seth said. 'But I really like vampires, well the gold eyed ones anyways.' I didn't reply instead I turned to the bloodsucker. He was still crouched down, guarding Bella from us. I had to roll my eyes.

"Whatever you are, I won't let you kill her. I already took her life; I won't let you take it again! That is the least I can do to make up for what I did to her!" The bloodsucker spoke determination and regret entwined into his ever word.

'Woah, Jake maybe we shouldn't kill him.' Seth thought as he finally joined the rest of us. 'I passed Sam, he was livid.' He laughed. I growled at him and he shut up immediately.

'Concentrate Seth.' It took me three seconds to decide what to do. 'Leah, could you like, turn around for a second.' A series of disagreements happened at once, impossible to tell what was being thought.

'Shut up! Just watch my back, Leah run a cover. I want to know if Sam went back to La Push!' I transformed as soon as Leah took off. The Leech was taken back to the point that he actually stepped back.

"Look leech, I know Bella! I don't care if she becomes a stinking bloodsucker, I want to make sure she ok. So you can go where you came from, I'll take it from here." The leech laughed.

"If you think that I'm just going to hand her over to a bunch of werewolves, you can forget about it. What would you do to her? Take turns ripping her apart after she's been in pain for three days! I think not. I will not leave her." Bella started to pant just as the leech finished his little speech. She was sweating and her muscles were contracting.

"Look, I know a place that I can bring her. There is a house not far from here that isn't being used. I'm friends with the old inhabitants. I'm bringing her there. You can come, but I will not leave her without any protection against you." He reached down to pick her up, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Fine, we'll all go to the Cullen's." The leech was taken by surprise again when I let slip that I knew what place he was talking about. It's a he now? "This doesn't mean that I won't kill you the first chance I get, leech." I added that to compensate for me calling it a he.

I transformed back in a leap. 'You heard me; let's go to the Cullen's. I guess we can crash there until we find out if we're accepted back to La Push.'

'Come on, really Jake; like I want to smell like a damn Bloodsucker!' Leah protested.

'Go back to Sam then! All of you, I want you to go back. This isn't what I want for you!' I growled at no one in particular as I came to realize that we are all homeless because of me, because of that damn bloodsucker. For the rest of the run to the Cullen's, to home, I thought of ways to kill the bloodsucker that stole everything from me. My home, My Bella, and Some of my brothers; all I had now was Leah, Seth, Quill and Embry. I didn't want to count Bella yet, I didn't know if she would make it.

_A Few hours later_

"So, what is your name?" Seth asked, none of us had thought to ask that. It seemed rude to not have by now. We were finally all comfortable enough to be in our human form, well, not Leah. I didn't blame her though, I did it because Seth did, and I want to check on Bella.

"Laurent, how about you?" He seemed too at ease with Seth and Seth with him. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Seth to make friends with every Vampire he came across.

"Seth. That's my sister Leah." He pointed at her. She growled at him never taking his eye off of Laurent. The house was empty, except for a few things. So it was easy for her to fit inside the house.

"That's Quill and Embry." Point at them sitting on the floor in front of the TV, which was the only thing besides the Piano that was left in the living room.

"The one sulking in the corner, that's Jake." He pointed to me last. I gave him a dirty look, wanting to go back up the stairs. Bella was in Edward's old room. It was the only one with anything to lay her on. It was a black couch that was wide enough for even two people to lie on comfortably. I knew if I started up the stairs 'Laurent' would follow and I'd rather he stayed away from her. I do give him credit for taking care of her.

Screaming started from upstairs. "If you'd excuse me." Laurent said bowing out of Seth and his conversation on how they each knew the Cullen's. He zoomed up the stairs before I even reached the end of the stairs.

BPOV

Why am I on fire! What the hell happened? One minute I'm running away from Laurent, the next every nerve in my body was screaming with pain. I just wanted to die. I didn't care if I ever saw Charlie or Renée again, just please stop this pain! I didn't want to open my mouth because I knew if I moved I'd scream. Just as I began to accept that there was no hope, that I was dead and in hell. Edward came to me. 'Love, stay strong. Everything will be fine.' I believed him. I always believed him no matter what he said. I was always so happy to hear him. He was slipping away, and I went to ask him to stay and I moved. The pain intensified if you can believe it. I screamed and my lungs burned with the effort.

"EDWARD!" then a lot of pain filled howls followed. I don't know why it was Edward I screamed for. Well I did know why, but it's not like he would be here. I was here. My body quenched, all over. It was tearing me from the inside out. I kept having half thoughts during my burning. I wonder what water would do. If anything could help me. Then something I didn't think would ever happen, happened. A cold hand touched my forehead. What if Edward found me?

"Could you get her a rag with some water please… if they left any?" That's defiantly not Edward. I groaned, I knew this man but I couldn't think of it. The pain was overcoming my mind and face. It spread like a chill, contracting and expanding.

"Kill me, please." A cold rag was placed on my forehead, it helped for .2 seconds, but it turned hot, too hot. I writhed around; I stuck to whatever I was laying on. I cringed. I just wanted to die. The only thing making me hope was replaying Edward's voice, it was less and less of him each time it re-winded and played.

LPOV

God, Edward is going to kill me. I just wanted to warn the Bella of Victoria and look what's happened. I'm so sorry Bella. I could never make up for this. I wish she would stop screaming, I wish it wasn't painful for her. That I could lesson it somehow, I asked for Jake to grab so water and a rag.

I wrung out the rag and placed it on her forehead. I kept repeating it, dipping for new water and not letting the rag get too hot. She was burning a fever, but I heard somewhere that that was normal. I wanted Irina's help, but I couldn't leave Bella alone with these wolves. Maybe Seth, but I could not trust any of the others, just in case.

"I love her you know." Jake spoke to me, directly. I looked up, I'm sure my eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry for this… I never meant this to happen, you must believe that." I held eye contact with him; I knew he blamed me for all he has lost. For having his friends choose, and having them choose wrong. Him.

"I did not do the things you blame me for." I saw the recognition in his eyes. He walked forward and placed a palm on her forehead; she screamed and cringed from his touch.

"You are too hot… She is already burning from the inside out." I spoke again. I let the water splash across her face. I saw that Jacob actually looked a little grateful that I was here for this part. He isn't suited for dealing with pain, especially Bella being in pain.

"You need to hunt soon." Jake spoke, almost like he might care. I shook my head yes, not going to deny that if I were fed properly, this wouldn't have happened to begin with. Pushing myself farther and farther to see if I could last wasn't the best idea. The animal blood takes some getting used to, and I have not been proper feeding in about 12 days.

Maybe I could slip away while the wolves slept, I doubt they would allow them all to sleep at once, they would take shifts. I needed someone I could trust. I needed Irina. I wasn't sure if Jake said that for a reason, or if he really was trying to be nice. What if he stole Bella before she was ready to be among humans? I would not do that to her. Not after what I already did to her. There was only a little over two days left. I could go that long… I think.

----

What do you think?

Review please, I'll update soon.


	2. Butterfly

BitterSweet by Jacklynn Frost

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be writing this.

Chapter two: Butterfly

Jacob POV

"Charlie, calm down, she was going to call you but she didn't think you'd like her crying so much…" There was a pause as he listened to Charlie's response. "I don't know how Edward got my number to begin with… No I don't think she wants to see anyone right now." Jacob huffed, he didn't mind lying but this one was too in depth. The usual 'yeah I'll be careful' lie is second nature but lying for Bloodsuckers, that was despicable… except, it was for Bella.

"Just give her a few days; I think she might need some serious help after this one though Charlie, she's a mess." His response made my roll my eyes. "Sure, sure Charlie." He said his goodbye and hung up before my response. I knew how Charlie felt, this was out of his hands though, and I wasn't about to let Charlie get involved, Bella would kill me, so would my dad.

I didn't understand why everything still worked in the Cullen house. It'd been 2 days now and we found out that the TV still had every channel imaginable, the phone worked; there was a computer in the Den with Internet, and all the appliances. Why leeches needed a fridge was beyond me but I wasn't complaining since we were freeloading off of this place. I could hear Seth and Leah arguing in the other room.

Leah just started to be comfortable enough to be in her human form, with the agreement that we rotated who stayed in there wolf form. It was Embry turn; he was lying across the floor watching Leah and Seth with a bored expression on his face.

"Come on you totally just cheated Leah!" They had a chess set in front of them. Leah took the liberty to go through their closets; I guess she found some games.

"That was a totally legal move; you're just a sore loser! I'll make you a deal… If you can beat me in a race, I'll say you won." Seth grunted in response rolling his eyes at her antics.

"You know I could never beat you Leah, let's just play Chess again. This time DON'T cheat!" Leah replied with a quick 'sure, sure' under her breathe. She must have learned that from me.

I was about to go upstairs to check on Bella. I knew Laurent would be up there but he didn't bug me as much as he used to. We kind of had a strange truce between us, since we both felt horrible about what was happening to Bella. I hate to say it, but I didn't hate him. I thought if Bella ever became a Vampire I wouldn't love her, or like her anymore, and the vampire that did it would die a horrible death, from my teeth. I really overestimated my hatred for Leeches. Or maybe it was just because Bella was one, and I couldn't ever hate anything that had to do with Bella, and now Leeches were added to my 'love' list. Ha!

I guess my feelings didn't really change, they just altered. I didn't want to be with her, _like that._ I just wanted to know that she was safe and happy. I wanted to be friends until we both faded. I guess since she wasn't human, that part of my feelings changed… and honestly, if she decided to leave with Laurent, I wouldn't stop her. We had a long talk and I like him. He'd been on an animal diet for a year now. He had a leech lover, or something like that, whatever they call pairs. He was actually here to warn Bella of some other vampire that had it out for her.

He risked his life to try and save hers, and he ended up doing the killing. It really tore him up inside that no matter what he always ended up the 'bad guy' even when he was trying to be the good one. I understood him more than he knew. I brushed it off and stepped outside.

"I'm running parameter. Seth, Leah, you should probably call Sue." They both looked up. They had been trying to avoid this and since I said probably, they didn't have to but I still advised them as a brother, not a ruler. I was really working on the giving everyone there free will. No one would be forced to do anything in this little pack.

I took off in the woods, hanging my sweats on a branch and went to a simpler place. Wolves were just easier to understand. I didn't have to worry about Bella or Laurent and of what was going to happen when I went back to La Push. Or if Edward would want to come back into Bella's life once she is unearthly beautiful, not that she wasn't before but I didn't have to worry about that now. I was running and the trees blurred as I circled around.

Leah joined me and Embry blipped out. I guess they switched shifts but I wished they hadn't. Embry was better at 'quiet'. Leah huffed in my head as she heard my distain for her being with me now.

'I can be quiet; you have to understand that I was only like that because there wasn't a place for me to go with out Sam!' I saw what she meant immediately and knew why she was really here. She loved Sam and with her knowing that he didn't want her around was hard. It was tough for her to know that he was stuck with her and there wasn't any way around it. She didn't want to be anywhere that Sam wasn't. She loved being with him but it hurt her knowing that he didn't want her.

We connected. 'You have a place to get away now. You can stay, but I still want the others to go back. They can stay until Bella is transformed and gone, but after that I want you to help me push them back on Sam. It isn't right for them to sacrifice.' The next thought caught me off guard, making Leah second in command? I can't believe I even thought it.

'No way, Jake really!?!? Hell yeah! Seth is going to shit. He HAS to listen to me now, thanks Jake!' She blipped out before I could take it back. She was giving me the silence I wanted in return for her _promotion._ She was the most qualified and if she was the one staying, it should happen. 'I can't believe I just did that.'

Laurent POV

"Seth!" I called, knowing he had just got off the phone. I thought it sounded like his mother the way she yelled at him to come home. He said no, that he had responsibilities. It made me laugh the way she pleading like she wanted to stay past curfew and Seth was the one saying no, and talking about responsibilities. Leah got on the phone after him and I asked him to come upstairs for a minute.

"I really have to feed… I thought I could make it but I need to hunt soon. I don't want to leave Bella alone and Jake took off. You're the only one I can trust. I'll be back in about two hours. Can you handle that?" He looked surprised that he was being trusted with Bella. Everyone knew I wasn't about to let her out of my sights.

"I'm going to slip out the window. They might not notice my absence for awhile… Thanks Seth." And I knew as I told him my request that he could be trusted. His eyes were so pure. It made me wonder why he was chosen to be a werewolf. He disserved better.

I slipped out the window as Seth said 'you're welcome.' I went north, hoping to catch a lion or maybe a cougar. The meat eaters taste better, but at this point I could settle for a deer. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Speed dialing Irina, she answered on the first ring. Alice must still be visiting.

"Hey Laur. Everything straightened out?" Her voice made most of my anxiety and fears diminish. She was a wonderful creature, a little self centered and egotistical, but still wonderful.

"Not quite, I have quite a story to tell you. Do you have time?" Of course she did, all vampires did but it was still polite to ask. She replied quickly reading the regret and anguish in my voice. I told her everything, down to the werewolves' names. I left out who Bella was and why I was near forks. For some reason I wanted to protect her from Alice and I wasn't sure if Bella wanted people to know who she was yet. Irina agreed to join me down at the Cullen's house.

Alice took the phone from Irina when our conversation was about to end.

"You can use that house as long as you'd like Laurent. Send my best wishes to the newbie. And don't feel too bad, we all have had slip ups and you stopped yourself from killing her." I didn't respond and she would know why, it wouldn't matter until Bella said that it was fine. If she forgave me, then it would be alright, it wouldn't justify what I did, but it would help.

"I'm sorry I can't come down, Edward is coming home to visit Carlisle for a few days and I want to be there when he gets there. Don't worry about a thing Laurent, I'll tell the others. If you need help with her, you know we're always a phone call away." She ended with that and handed Irina the phone back.

"She creeps me out with the 'know what your going to say, before you say it crap' but ok I'll be there in like 7 hours. Will she be fully changed by then?" she asked with a little anxiety, probably wondering if the newbie would be angry enough to kill me or not.

"Yes, she should be, but I don't think she'll be that angry. Don't worry love. Come when you can, and… would it be ok if she stayed with us for a little, until she gets a hold of herself?" She agreed whole heartedly. It was nice to know that Bella had a place to stay. We parted and I found a heard of deer. Not what I hoped for but I wanted to head back soon.

I reached the house in record time. I jumped through Edward's window, going straight to Bella's side. I started to dip the rag in water once I realized that she was getting a fever again. "Thanks Seth." He was sitting by the door, Jake leaning against the wall. He was probably there to prove that he was trustworthy too.

"You alright Jake?" I asked knowing something had him peeved. It was probably because Seth kept this from him. Leah knocked on the door.

"Jake, Billy called. I guess Charlie called Billy to ask if he could speak to you, Billy said you were sleeping and that he would have you call him back. Billy called around to see if we called anyone else besides Charlie. He got a hold of my mom and she gave him this number. That's all I know, but you should probably find out what Billy told Charlie and then call Charlie back." I just kept to myself as she said all this through the door, obviously not wanting to be in the same room as me.

Jake stormed out, mad that he didn't get to act all macho in front of me for the moment. Seth smiled as soon as he was gone.

"Dude, Jake is so pissed!" he looked pleased with himself and I couldn't help but smile at him. Bella had stopped moving. I guess she figured out that if she was as still as possible, the pain didn't seem as bad. I looked down at her.

"A little over six hours left… Hang in there." I said as I ran my fingers across her face. I cared for Bella, I cared for her the second I saw her. I couldn't bring myself to think why.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Of course Seth would ask that. I owed him a favor, and I wasn't about to be rude after he just angered his leader for me. I would have to answer.

"I was human once, you know." I paused, thinking of the pros and cons of telling Seth the truth. I decided to tell the truth. Seth would be the second person to know this. The first, being Irina.

"I had a family. A beautiful wife and we had daughter together." I could see her smile now, the way it lit up any room she was in. I choked back the tightness of my throat. "Bella reminds me of her. The way Bella smiles, and her big doe eyes, are how my daughter looked. I knew her for a brief time, and it was her face that made me change my life style. I owe her this… She brought back my humanity without even knowing it." I looked Seth in the eyes, making sure the message in them registered to him. I wanted to be alone now, and for him to keep this a secret. I am trusting him with my past.

He exited the room, and I went back to drizzling water droplets across Bella's face. Jake walked in, and I knew he had heard my every word.

"I didn't totally grasp how painful this must be for you, until now." Jake's anger seemed to have vanished. I didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject. I actually just didn't want to be bothered but I listened to him anyways.

"Billy didn't give anything away; he did want me to call Charlie right away though. Charlie wants to talk to Bella as soon as possible. He spoke to Renee and they found a place for her to go to deal with her emotional instability. I told them I'd talk to her about it, but that I don't think she will agree to it just yet." Jake got the hint a little too late, and shut up after he finished. He leaned against the wall for the next few hours.

Edward POV:

I wasn't going to call. Alice would see I was coming. It was a long run from South America, I think I was somewhere in the Uruguay and Brazil area. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I tried not to concentrate on that. Every time I thought of where I was, I automatically calculated how far away I was from B--. I stopped myself and started to count the books I've read in the last 6 months, starting with the first name of the author in alphabetical order, when I was finished I put them in order from the one with the most pages to the least.

I made in into Texas without being seen, which wasn't hard since I was moving so fast that I couldn't be seen. We settled in Minnesota, a few miles down from Canada. I'm pretty sure the town was called Ely, but I shouldn't say we, it was everyone except me. Rose and Emmett lived alone for a few months, but then they came back, starting high school again. Rose was pissed for awhile, but she cooled down before I took off.

They understood why I couldn't stay. Alice couldn't stop her visions, and I wasn't about to make her leave. Everyone's thoughts would wonder to Bella every now and again and it was hard to block it when I wasn't alone. Every time Alice saw Bella trip over her own feet or cry herself to sleep I couldn't stand it. I had to get away from them.

Esme was devastated. That's partly why I was coming home now. I wasn't going to stay long, the first vision Alice see's of her, and I'll leave. Carlisle would want me to stay with them. To start high school up again, but I didn't want to start new. I just wanted to not remember… which is hard when you can't stop the memories from playing in the background of your every thought.

Maybe I shouldn't visit? It was hard enough staying away as it is, seeing my family would just remind me of why I left. My kind didn't mesh well with humans. As soon as I changed my mind, my phone rang.

Alice.

"Yes?" I answered on the second ring, I didn't want to make excuses and I knew as soon as I heard her voice I wouldn't be able to go back to the distracting life I've been living.

"I told everyone you were coming back! It was going to be a celebration Edward!" she used that tone that I loved. The 'do what I want, or else' voice. I didn't laugh, I didn't even smile, but it did make me a little happy that I still knew _my little sister's_ voices.

"It won't be a celebration Alice, but I'm still coming home." I liked the way home fell from my lips. I shouldn't have run away from them. They loved me more than I merited.

I could see Esme and Alice both waiting on the door step. Esme's face bright with joy, Alice fidgeting with anticipation, Jasper trying not the think of my emotions as he patted me on the shoulder, Carlisle's smile that beamed 'welcome home' , Emmett tackling me and Rose telling me all the things she'd done to my Volvo while I was away. Alice didn't reply but waited incase I had anything else to say, when I didn't say anything she did.

"You better come home," and hung up. I pocketed my phone and started toward Ely with a little more umpf in my step. I could visit for awhile, as long as they didn't mind my distractions.


	3. Breathe

BitterSweet by Jacklynn Frost

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. All the praise goes to Stephanie Meyer's. She's awesome. Besides, if I owed twilight the book would have ended like this… Edward finds *insert your name here* and they live happily ever after. Hehe

And: For those of you who didn't know why Alice couldn't see that it was Bella being changed or the fact that Laurent even found Bella, was because of the wolves. Remember?

Chapter Three: Breathe

Irina's POV:

"Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar!" Irina chimed sitting down in the family room. She spoke like you would to someone sitting next to you. They stole the family meeting idea from the Cullen's.

"I'm going to help Laurent out with a little mistake he made." Everyone waited, they knew her too well to bite into her games, she would explain eventually. "He accidently made a girl a vampire!" She continued slightly peeved that they didn't ask what Laurent did. This took everyone by surprise.

"What do you mean help him out with the mistake; you're not going to kill her are you?" Carmen asked, she was always concerned with others. I didn't blame her though; I did say it like I was going to 'help' him get rid of her.

"No, no. He came across her while he was hunting and tried to get away from her. He stopped himself before he killed her. I'm going down to make sure she's under control and to ask her if she would like to stay with us." They seemed relieved and timid at the same time. I had a mixture of pride and horror in my voice. Proud that he didn't kill a human and horror because he made a vampire.

"Where is she going to stay? We don't have any extra rooms." Tanya asked, knowing that she wouldn't need to sleep but it's always nice to have your own personal space. Carmen and Eleazar shared the downstairs room next to Irina's and Laurents. They were put next to each other for _'personal'_ reasons. Kate and Tanya's rooms were upstairs and unless Kate moved in with Tanya the new girl wouldn't have a room.

"We'll figure it out later! I need to get down there. She's close to being fully turned; I want to make sure she doesn't attack Laur." I stood; ready to run toward the Cullen's old house. Kate nodded, she's been quiet lately. It was probably because Sasha's birthday was coming up. Kate took it harder than the rest of us. She was turned first. Tanya was already standing and grabbed me in a half hug.

"Be careful Sister." Kate joined in and it soon turned into a group hug. I laughed and everyone followed. The hug broke up and they went back to doing what they were doing

"I'll be back in a flash, hopefully with two vampires with me!" I bounded out the front door, across the snow, trying to get there as fast as I could.

Bella POV:

'What the hell is happening?' I thought to myself as the pain slowly started to surrender its hold. I was just glad that I could think again. I've never known that much pain before. That voice was still here, I remembered him from before. I started to hear other things too. The ruffle of cloths, someone dialing a phone, the TV was on downstairs its static in the background made it hard to concentrate of what was being said, and I heard a car get louder and fade. Was that all the way to the high way?

I was jolted back to me when water splashed across my face. It was not as cold as I remembered it earlier. It was lukewarm now. The water smelled musty, like it was out to long and the chemicals were making my throat have an odd sensation. Like coughing only it hurt. Maybe because of the pain that was still lingering?

"Is she done?" Jake asked like he was seeing if cupcakes were fully cooked in the oven. I was revolted as soon as I got a whiff of him. It was like smelling dirt and wet dog. It was disgusting! The worst combination I'd ever smelt! I couldn't hold back that gag that come out of my mouth. I didn't scream? Thank god that's over. I still didn't want to move though, just in case.

"Maybe you should back away, just in case." Laurent cautioned. Laurent! That was his name. Now that I have that mystery solved, where am I? I peeked open an eye. I knew this room. An overpowering tightening of the chest made me cry out. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't around was he? Was he just waiting until I was new and pretty to come back?

Maybe I wasn't pretty? What if I was the first plain vampire? That would probably happen to me right? I'd be stuck as a clumsy, plain, blood drinker that didn't have anything to bring to the table. I had the sensation that I was crying but my eyes never teared up. Oooh, that's right Vampires didn't cry.

Now that I think about it, it's kind of bittersweet. Getting what I wanted during the 'Edward' time. Yes, I broke up my life as pre-Edward time, Edward time and Post-Edward time. Everything still revolved around him, and I hated/loved it. I mean, I've dreamed about this. Waking in his room, finally good enough to merit Edwards love. It's ridiculous now, Edward loving me. I knew it was too good to be true.

Even now I wished he was here. I didn't hope, I just wished. I opened my eyes, just to get it over with. Laurent was looking down at me. He smiled as soon as I made eye contact.

"I've been so worried about you." He honestly looked relieved… and guilty? Oooh, wait. He was the one that changed me, I remember. The memory was foggy and it hurt to remember them. It must be because they are with Human senses. I looked around. His room was almost all cleaned out. The CD's were gone, the couch was obviously still here but everything looked bare; like he sort of existed.

'It'll be like I never existed.' His voice rang in my head, not his just the cheap imitator of it. He lied. Just like he lied every time we touched or said 'I love you.' I missed him so much; only now, my emotions were intensified, if you can imagine that. This must have been what Edward meant, that I couldn't love him as much as he loved me. Now, I can. I just wished that I didn't. Not only did the love increase but its siblings increased too. Pain, regret, aching and wishing to go back in time, I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing it all away.

I took about 20 minutes to myself. The revolting smell increased so I assumed that the rest of the wolves joined Jake. Everyone was silent. I came to terms with my new pain in this time and decided a few things.

"I'm going to start over." I was taken a back by my own voice. It was… beautiful, maybe even more than that? Laurent took my hand. I controlled the urge I felt to growl at him. It was building in my chest. I was shocked out of it when I realized something. 'He was warm!' I sat up with inhuman speed, not letting him take his hand away.

"Laurent, you're warm!" I didn't smile, but it was something close to that. He smiled back laughing at my sudden outburst.

"No, you're cold." I had to laugh at myself there, it was a cold humorless laugh; still better than what had been coming out of my mouth in the post-Edward time. I stood letting his hand fall. I could see the creases in the wallpaper where the paper overlapped. I never noticed before. The ceiling had little cracks in it too, and the window looked smeared with everything you could imagine. I could see everything!

"What were you saying before Bells? About starting over?" Jake spoke up; I guess a little scared of my reaction to him. I stared at him for a little. A _close_ to real smile broke across my face.

"You stink Jake; I know what they were talking about now." He laughed. It deepened my smile, getting closer to real. I answered his question after he told me that I didn't smell that great either.

"I don't want to be Bella anymore. I want to leave this behind. Move on, like I should have. Thank you, Laurent." I turned to him to make sure he knew I was sincere, and I was. "I don't think I would have started to let go of him if you didn't wake me up. I've been trying to hold on all this time. I want to be something new." Everyone seemed to accept my words, they felt awkward to me. How could I be anything other than Bella Swan that can't walk a few meters without tripping over her own feet? All the extra room in my head let me say one thing but think many different things. That also meant, that Edward was always on my mind.

"Who are you then?" Seth asked, making fun of me just a little. He was happy that I was ok. I could tell and being teased was his way of telling me that.

"B. Just plain, old, B." Jake scoffed.

"I wouldn't exactly say _plain._ Did the Cullen's leave a mirror anywhere?" Leah came in then with a full length mirror. My cloths were bloody and torn but the body underneath it was… stunning, I didn't recognize myself especially when it came to the eyes. Fear shot through me and the instinct to attack surfaced. My eyes were so red, besides that, my face was… gorgeous. Jake was right, I wouldn't say plain either.

"Neither would I." I said back to him. "A new face to go with a new life," then I remembered something. " Laurent, did you tell anyone who I was?" I turned back to him, breaking eye contact with myself. Leah placed the mirror against the wall and went to stand by the pack.

"No, I didn't want to tell anyone something that wasn't mine to tell. Your secret will be safe if you want it to be." I was grateful to him. I didn't even feel one ounce of hate toward Laurent for changing me. He just set me up with a way out of the pain. I could get over Human memories pretty easily, right? I hoped so.

Another vampire was coming in fast. I turned in that direction and growled. Laurent put a hand on my shoulder. An attempt to calm me, but being touched by a vampire just furthered the 'attack' fighting to break out. I calmed myself rather quickly.

"It's Irina, I asked her to come." I nodded, trusting in Laurent. The wolves didn't look that surprised, so I assumed that they knew she was coming. I couldn't believe that they were so composed. I didn't know that they were capable of controlling themselves when it came to Vampires. Especially with them being new to this too.

Irina jumped through the window, instantly crouching. I mimicked her stance. It was instinct. I didn't know how to fight, but my body was doing it for me.

"Stop, Irina this is B. B this is Irina." She stood and I followed. She held out her hand as if to shake, I took it, surprised again that she wasn't cold. This was going to take some getting used to. She smiled the sweetest smile… then I realized who Irina was, to Edward anyways. She had wanted him, but he turned her down. She was gorgeous. Not a Rosalie but surpassed me by miles… Oh, no. I'm a vampire now; I guess she didn't really surpass me anymore. How could he have said no to her though? Then she opened her mouth and I knew why.

"So, what's the B stand for? Let me guess!" Her face was perfect but it still annoyed me that I was instantly her best friend. "Is it for Betty? No, that's out of the times now isn't it? Maybe Becca?" I groaned. Laurent stepped in, knowing I didn't want to talk about this right now. I _just_ made my decision.

"Umm, B…" Jake said uncertainly… I looked up at him. He was still Jake, he was just impossible to be around because of his stench. "I think me and the pack are going to take off for a bit, until you three clear out." I could see his struggle, but he needed to take off. I could just tell. He'd run out of the understanding that he'd been saving up his whole life.

I took a step closer to hug him but stopped, thinking he wouldn't be able to handle that, I was disgusting to him too.

"Bs, don't be like that!" He raised his arms for my hug. I leaped and in one step I was in his arms.

"Is this going to change our friendship?" I couldn't keep the despair out of my voice… I didn't want to lose Jacob on top of Charlie, Renee and all my Forks friends to live with people I didn't even really know. I just heard about them.

"I don't want it too, I thought I'd feel differently, but I don't. I want to be your friend for as long as we live." He started to get teary eyed. "Maybe a long distance friendship," He made a face like he just took a whiff of rotten milk. "but still a friendship… don't forget to call me." He was about to pull away and follow his pack, but he remember Charlie. He explained everything. I thanked him and he backed away from me… This was probably the last time I'd see Jacob. The tight throat sensation happened again.

Seth came next. "By Be-, B. I hope you start to get happy." I knew what he meant and just hugged him in silence. I would miss him too. Quill and Embry double teamed me. It was a B sandwich they said. It was comical but I didn't laugh. Leah put her hand out, we shook.

While our goodbyes were being said, Jake was threatening Laurent to take care of me. To try and make me happy the best he could. I frowned at this. I wasn't a child being baby sat. I was fine. The pack filed out and then there was the three of us.

Alice POV:

'Edwards coming, Edwards coming! Yes! All of those clothes I ordered are going to be used before the style faded out. He's going be here in twenty-seven minutes.' I was bouncing, sure I was being ridiculous but who ever said that you couldn't show everyone how happy you were.

"Twenty-Six minutes!" I squealed. Rose glowered at me but I didn't care, I knew they were all just as excited as I was. He was finally going to _stay_ home, and I haven't had a Bella vision in a few days. That had to be good. No news is good news!

Esme walked over and stood with me. She had the happiest face I'd seen on her in months. She had been more worried about Edward then I thought. I was glad that I called him. Not only for him but for all of us, being separated just caused too much stress.

I looked at everyone. The outfits were perfect. I made everyone match. I wanted a family portrait today. We haven't had one in ages. The styles were all wrong, we all looked the same but that didn't matter. Edward was the missing piece and I already had his outfit picked out too, and the perfect setting, I could already see the portrait above the fireplace. Edward looked off, he was trying to smile. He didn't ruin the picture but it did make me worry about him.

Another vision came, this time of everyone greeting Edward. _-Emmett and Jas bounding forward and tackling him after Esme and I got a hug in, Edward sprawled on the ground. Rose and Carlisle waiting for their antics to end, and then Rose hugged Edward saying that she needed to go over all the stuff she did to his Volvo sometime today. Carlisle was last; Edward bowed his head in what looked like shame. Carlisle wasn't having that and pushed Edward's head up and pulled him in for a hug. 'Welcome home, son' He said. – _Everything was going to be perfect, if only Edward's smile was real.

"Twelve minutes!!!!" Jas came over to attempt to control my excitement. He laughed at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry, you guys will surprise him, but you have to wait until Esme and I get our hugs in." Em cracked the biggest smile I ever seen. He pulled Jasper behind me and Esme ready to pounce, I'm sure he was thinking of something weird.

Esme grabbed my hand, anxiousness and excitement exuded from her. I squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her that this was actually happening. She broke into a smile that I hadn't seen in ages, it seemed. Edward stepped into the clearing, gah, he totally _ruined_ his cloths and they were _last years fashion statement._ I was appalled, but I couldn't help but crack into the widest smile.


	4. Blood

BitterSweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I really wish, but no.

A.N.: Hey, #4 already, I'm moving pretty fast. Let me know if I'm doing ok so far, or if you think I should change anything?

Chapter Four: Blood.

Jacob POV:

"Listen, I know why you'd want to stay with me, but La Push and Sam needs you… What about your families?" I couldn't get a crossed to them. Leah tried to help but they weren't about to listen to her. They were still pissed she was second in command.

"Jake! Don't make us go." Seth whined. Of course I wasn't about to make them leave. I wasn't going to order anyone from doing anything. I looked around to everyone's face. We were still at the Cullen's we returned once Laurent, B and that other strawberry blond vampire left.

Then, I knew what I had to do. I had to bargain with them. "What if we come to a compromise?" I had everyone's attention again. "What if you could switch between us, whenever you wanted too? You know, like being accepted on both sides." Leah nodded at Seth; I guess they came to the same agreement. They didn't want to be separated but Leah didn't want Seth to have to leave Sue.

"Ok, I'll go ask Sam… Do you know how to go back?" Seth asked turning to Quill and Embry. They seemed pretty content with my suggestion. They phased and to make sure I couldn't hear them, I phased too. I couldn't hear them.

Seth phased back to say 'We figured it out. It wasn't that hard.' I laughed at him. I knew he figured it out. 'Ok, go ask Sam and come back.'

'Paul was phased in and he went to go get Sam, we'll tell you in a second.' He moved back to Sam's side and I un-phased.

"They made it over… we'll hear what he says in a minute…" She squeezed my shoulder. I didn't know why, but I was glad that Leah was staying with me. Being alone, especially after Bella left, that's going to be hard. The last thing I really needed was 'alone.' I didn't want to run away this time. I didn't want to escape to the wolf side. I wanted to be ok.

Seth phased back followed by Quill and Embry. They all spoke at once, but it was mostly the same thing so I could pick it up. Sam wanted us all to come back. He says he sorry and he really seemed messed up about it. That La Push and the Cullen's turf should be a free for all. He's open to anything!

"Thank god!" I was on my last pair of sweats and I knew Leah was getting more and more irritable not being able to change out her dirty stuff. Leah went wolf and I knew exactly where she was going. She wanted a shower and to see Sue. I knew this would work out for us.

Bella POV: (Well 'B' now.)

I can't believe I'm going to go live with people I barely even knew. I took care of a few things at home first but I was really on my own now, well except for the Delani's I guess.

I called Charlie; I had to pretend to be choked up to sound more like me. He just seemed happy that I was ok. I told him that I was going to some psych hospital in Alaska. He didn't disagree, and I was grateful that it was my dad I was telling and not Renee. She would have asked more questions then I could handle right now.

Charlie asked if I needed anything. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't see him again. This was going to be the last time that I heard his voice.

I didn't have to fake the choked up voice after that. I told him I'd be stopping home for some cloths while he was a work. That everything was taken care of. The last thing I said to him was that I would see him soon. We parted with that. He was never good with the emotional goodbyes.

I replayed the note I left him. The handwriting was the same, thank god.

_Dad,_

_Sorry about all the worry I caused you. I hope when I return that we can start over too. I'll call when I'm allowed. Thank you for everything. _

_-I love you._

_P.S. Dinner is in the oven._

I made him Grandma Swans beef stroganoff I had used her recipes to butter Charlie up before. Now, it was like a final goodbye.

I was glad I had some of my belongings though. I had a family picture of Charlie, Renee and I when Charlie had visited Renee and I last, last summer. I had refused to go up to Forks so he came down. I packed some of my cloths, and left my Pajama's. I wasn't going to need them. I took my favorite classics and the quilt that Grandma Swam had made me. Everything except the quilt fit, but I rolled that up and tied it to my backpack. I looked like I was a professional backpacker, only without the high tech backpack, this one was just the one I'd used most of my life. I put all the money I had saved up in the front pocket along with my ID and passport and took off.

Laurent and Irina waited in the surrounding woods for me, and now, I was almost to Alaska. I hoped I wouldn't have to be over friendly with them. Although Irina didn't really get on my nerves anymore I don't think I could handle three of her. Laurent and I were fine. He understood me more than I thought anyone, besides Edward, could. It made me hope that I would make a real friend up in Alaska. Maybe Kate, Tanya, Camen and Eleazar would let me take it slow. There was only one way to find out what they were like, and the house came into view.

All four of them were on the doorstep. I stood in front of them. They were all taller than me by a good few inches and I felt like I was on trial. Laurent stepped up to the plate.

"Everyone, this is B." They all nodded there heads as a greeting.

"Nice to meet everyone." As soon as I spoke they seemed to ease up. I guess they were waiting for me to freak out. Why was everyone so cautious around me?

They introduced themselves one at a time. They were all beautiful so I separated them by there features. The first one was blond, she introduced herself as Kate. The one next to her said she was Kate and Irina's sister Tanya, she had silvery blond hair that reached her chin, its color was closer to Kate's but not identical. A human probably couldn't tell the difference. The next one introduced himself as Eleazar, and he introduced his mate as well, Carmen. Eleazar is a tall dark haired man, and his mate had black hair and her skin had a hint of Olive.

"Thank you for letting me join your coven." I bowed a little in respect. The silvery-blond laughed, that was Tanya. I looked up at her confused.

"Sorry I laughed. Its just, newborns usually act differently that this. And, dear, there is absolutely no need to bow." She took my chin in her hand and made me look at her face while she said this. I was going to like it here. Kate, the other blonde took my arm in her's. The more times a vampire touched me the less I felt like attacking them.

"Have you fed yet?" As soon as the words where out of her mouth, my throat started to burn, like I was being forced to swallow hot coals.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll show you how we do it… we drink animal blood, and to be in this coven, you must too." I nodded; I didn't want to kill anyone just so I could live. I was fine with animal blood. Kate smiled at me.

"Good, now let's go find you something to drink!" Eleazar stopped us from running off together.

"Maybe I should come too. Just because she doesn't act like a newborn doesn't mean she won't start to later." He followed us and I pondered what he meant. Was I doing something wrong? How was I supposed to act?

We came across a moose. Kate motioned for me to go forward. I didn't think I'd ever seen a moose before. Well in pictures but not in real life. I guess I was dead now though. I took a step forward concentrating on the burning in my throat. As soon as the moose felt that it was in danger, it bolted. My vampire urges took over, and I ran after it. I didn't know my own strength and actually went passed the Moose the first leap. I back tracked and followed its scent. I pounced from a tree and landed on its back, I bit into the back of its neck and the blood oozed into my mouth. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad.

When I finished the ach in my throat lessened. It actually _almost_ didn't hurt. Kate and Eleazar caught up to me as I stood and licked my lips. I had blood all over me.

"Are my eyes still red?" I asked, slightly annoyed when they said yes.

"They won't fade for a few months. Your blood is what makes them red. When that blood is replaced with animal blood, then they will be like ours." I nodded. I didn't fully understand it but I wasn't about to argue.

Eleazar and I waited as Kate hunted.

"I don't know what to make of you B." I didn't know what he was talking about but I looked up waiting for him to continue.

"I have an extra ability, some vampires have those. Mine is that I can see other vampires' abilities. Kate and I are the only ones here in the Denali clan that has one, but you do too. I can't read you, so I think I know what it is." He paused rubbing his chin. "Every time I try to read you it's like you disappear… I think you can block others powers… Do you mind if I test this theory?"

"What do you mean?" Kate had just returned and he turned to her.

"Zap her. I want to see what happens." Kate was taken aback.

"And what if your theory is wrong Eleazar? I knew your time with the Volturi did something to you!" She scoffed. I didn't want anyone to fight, and I wanted to know if I could too.

"It's ok. Do it." I didn't really know what I was getting myself into but I didn't want any family feuding over me. She shook her head and touched my arm. It was a normal touch. I was still looking at where she touched so when she had an intake of breath I looked up. I had already missed her facial expression. I hoped she wasn't mad.

"Did you do it? What does this mean?" They both looked at me astounded. "Did I do something wrong again! God, I can't get anything right. I'm not a good newborn, I wasn't a good human and I'm not good at this!" I looked down, once again letting some of the pain creep up on me. I embraced pain once _he _was gone.

"You didn't know you were blocking me? It must be second nature to her?" She wasn't talking to Eleazar or me but she directed questions at us both. I'd been a vampire of few words lately and I wasn't about to change that right now.

"I wonder if she can block other people as well as herself. Or if she does more than that with others powers. Like has control over what they do with the powers they have!" Eleazar went on for quite some time, but honestly I wasn't interested. Maybe if I'd been changed in other circumstances but this just brought me closer to _him._ This evened the playing field even more and I didn't want to revolve my every move around _him_ anymore.

I started to walk back and they both followed, talking about my potential. I ignored them debating if I should call Charlie and say I got here safe. I decided yes when I ton of freaking bricks hit me. Alice couldn't see me. If I naturally blocked powers, I was blocking her. That was probably why the Cullen's hadn't known about… no. she would have seen me change, I needed to embrace the fact that they didn't care anymore. Edward wasn't worried about what happened to me.

They were still discussing my potential when we made it _'home'. _They had a family meeting, which was interesting to be apart of, but it reminding me of the Cullen's again, and there big kitchen table. I zoned out for most of it. Coming back in when they thought of testing others abilities on me. There was a fleeting moment where they were discussing the Cullen's. They were going to call them down to test me.

"No, they have enough on their plate with Edward." Kate said. I flinched and I really hoped no one saw me do it. I stayed deathly still. Amazed at how I never got uncomfortable. They didn't call, and I was glad because I would have to leave if they were coming here.

The family meeting ended with them asking if I wanted to know my limitations. They offered there services. Of course it was just Kate and Eleazar that could help.

"Mostly, I'll be working with you and opening up to others… While Kate will help you block and block other people, if you can even do that." Eleazar said, excited, I guessed because he had a science project to work on. Laurent offered to be my blocking guinea pig. Neither I nor Irina liked that idea, but he over ruled us.

The meeting ended and Irina and Laurent went out the back door. Eleazar and Carmen stayed seating but Tanya and Kate came over to me.

"Want to see your room… when Irina left, we did some rearranging or, rather, remodeling. We made the two bedrooms upstairs into three. It's pretty big up there since it's just a hall two rooms and two bathrooms. You and Kate have to share the bathroom, if that ok. All you'll really be doing is taking showers every so often." I couldn't believe that they did that for me… I actually had a place to call my own. This was too good to be true. I felt the tightness of my throat again as I looked up at them.

"Don't cry B." Kate said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet, I didn't have any reaction to this now. Being touched by other vampires didn't bother me now that I knew this was a safe place.

"It's just; I didn't think that I would like it here so much. This is really too much." Tanya and Kate beamed taking my statement as a compliment. Which, I guess I would in there shoes too. They were helping me out in my time of need. I'd find a way to repay them.

I had grabbed my bag by the door and we walked together up the stairs, Kate still holding my hand. It was odd that for one I didn't want to hurt her and two because I didn't want her to let go. There was a long Hall, against the far wall that wasn't made of glass. The other side was, which must be either stemmed for the Cullen's or the Cullen's stole there idea. The Hallway went all the way down the length of the house and had three doors. The first one Tanya pointed out was her, the second was Kate's and the last was mine. It was a black oak door that didn't look cheap.

Tanya turned the handle and it was amazing. On the left there was two doors, I guessed one to the bathroom and on to the closet. It was perfect. The glass covered the whole back wall but there was a door that conjoined the three of our rooms to a balcony. I guessed for easy 'not using the front door' access.

"We didn't know what you would like in it, so we just put the basics. A bed, desk and end table; the closet has some cloth in it, but if they don't fit we can take them back. We could order curtains too, if you don't like the window." Kate said, I guess frightened that I wouldn't like the room.

"No, this is perfect. Thank you." Kate made a happy hm-himpf. In the back of her throat and jumped up. Tanya just gave me a hug.

"Welcome, officially to the Delani clan… We'll get you a passport and license tomorrow. What do you want the name to be?" I mentally freaked coming up with any B name I could. Some really dumb one's came to mind when I found the perfect one, besides my real name.

"Beatrix Delani." It took me seconds to come up with the name, but that was long for a vampire, they knew something was up. They brushed it off.

"If you need something else just let us know. Ooh… and don't worry about money, it kind of builds up over the years." I knew what she meant; I've head the exact same words spoken from a different vampire's mouth.

"Thank you." I said after they stepped out. I turned my bed to face the bathroom and Closet door and put the end table next to it. I started to unpack my backpack. I placed the quilt over the bed and the picture on my night stand. I put the cloths in the closet, it wasn't bare in there and I had enough cloths but I still choked up a little knowing that they took time to do this. I put the books on the desk that I left next to the closet door, across from the bed.

I was officially moved in. A knock came at the door but I knew who it was. I recognized the scent. It was Kate. I invited her in.

"You don't have to knock. Anyone is invited in at anytime." I wanted to make sure everyone heard that it was an open invitation. She said thanks.

"We have one last thing to give you." She reached around her and she had a box in hand. "It's a cell phone. We just want to always be able to get a hold of each other." She had a belt clip in her other hand.

"You guys really went to far… I want to pay you back." Kate just laughed. She threw the box and the belt clip into the air. I couldn't catch anything, what was she thinking! My hands automatically reached out and I caught them both.

The cover of the box said _Rant (SPH-m540)._ It had a picture of the phone being divided in two with a key board underneath it. It fit in my palm and in the belt clip perfect.

"It wont ever leave my side." I peaked in it and all the phone numbers were already programmed in. The Cullen's numbers were in there too… I closed it as soon as I saw _his_ name.

"I hope you don't mind but we gave everyone your number, even the Cullen's. I'm sure you'll meet them eventually. They're having some problems right now, but, anyways. We're a family, and please don't lose it. We like to keep in touch, unlimited talk, text and pictures; so no worries about anything." I nodded and she left again. I hoped this was the last 'prize.'

I fiddled with my phone. I set my ringtone to a catchy free one that came with the phone. It was black with blue trim so I matched the background to the blue. I didn't look at the numbers again, afraid that I would be tempted. They went overboard with the phone. It had Bluetooth and lots of gadgets. They really were excited to have a new recruit, or maybe they expected to be able to depend on me the way I knew I could depend on them. I vowed then, that if they ever needed me, I would do what they asked.

I left then, going to find out if Eleazar or Kate wanted me to do anything. Powers or not.


	5. Banal

BitterSweet by Jacklynn Frost

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the other characters; I just used the story and the characters to advance my creativity. Please don't sure Stephanie Meyers.

_A.N.: _Hey everyone. What do you think of it? Is it going to fast? Too slow? Did I mess up anywhere? Please review and let me know. Don't get made at this chapter. It's just to show you what's going on in a normal day. The next chapter will be way better!

Chapter Five: Banal

Edward POV:

I couldn't even stand being in my room. It was too similar to my forks room, and I could see _her_ all around there. I tried switching my room around. It didn't work. I couldn't listen to music, I couldn't play piano. I even left that behind in Forks. That was just too much.

I couldn't find anything to do that wouldn't remind me of_ her_. I naturally shied away from Alice but she didn't see anything having to do with _her_. It worried me. There wasn't a way around it. If Alice heard, I worried if she didn't I worried. I couldn't handle it so I just shied away.

Our 'family portrait' was above our fireplace. Alice had us all matching in shades of brown. It went perfect with the bricks behind it. Everyone looked happy. I knew it was because it was the day I returned. It had been about a week. I was old news now, and I was glad. Esme still hugged me a little too long every now and again but it wasn't too horrible being back.

Jasper was another problem. I knew my emotions were causing him pain. He actually stayed away from me. It helped with the Alice situation but I could still see what Jasper was feeling because of me. Rather, I could read his mind and know that I was still not getting any better about _her_ and how I felt.

Em challenged me to a Chess match. I would have agreed but there was a fleeting thought that made me say no. He apologized later. 'Too bad Bella's not around, she's the only one that had a chance against Edward.'

"I'm going for a run." Esme watched me as I went. 'Edward… how can we help you?' I hated reading minds now, of all times. Esme's mind was always hardest to hear. Not effort wise but because she always made me feel guilty for thinking about leaving again.

Even running made me think of her, how she felt on my back, when she first saw me in the sun; our first kiss. I concentrated on my muscles. I was moving faster then I think I'd have in my life, except when James had Bel-. Why did everything always go back to her? Why! No matter what I thought of, it always turned around and found a way back to her.

I wouldn't allow myself to find a way back to her. She was enjoying the life she should have had. I shouldn't have taken her from her human life to begin with. I shouldn't have wanted her the way that I allowed myself too. I hoped she forgot about me quickly enough… maybe she went out with one of the other boys at school. Mike Newton? Gah, I can't think of this! I didn't want to think of her with anyone and I hated that I hoped it.

Jacob POV:

We moved that black couch downstairs. It was nice to have a room fully furnished. Leah and I thought it'd be best if we started to stay on both sides. Seth was with us right now. He switched most often. I think he missed his sister. He would never admit it though.

"Seth, your sisters making hamburgers." He took over a room upstairs. We found rolls and rolls of money in the bathroom drawer. It was crazy the waste that was all over this place. We set up a room for everyone. I took the room Bella changed in. Leah too a room that was conjoined with another room, Seth took the one conjoined to hers. Leah had a big mirror on her wall, and she choose it because it was the only room that looked like a girl stayed there. Quill and Embry shared the room next to mine. There were still two extra rooms, but that was incase anyone else stopped by.

Life was pretty boring right now, but it was nice. The Cullen's were gone and the only thing we had to deal with lately was a wondering vampire. He had red eyes so we ripped him apart. Sam and I came to an agreement to not kill bloodsuckers with gold eyes.

Leah did the shopping and the cooking and I did the other stuff. Like fixing up the cars and anything else that may break. Seth was free to not do anything. It was alright though because I didn't do that much around here either. Sue and Charlie had been hanging out a lot lately. Leah and Seth's dad had died a few months back. It was hard for them knowing that there mother was moving on. They still missed him. I caught Leah and Seth thinking about it quite a few times.

Seth came bounding down the stairs. Maybe they were here more often because Sue was moving on. This was a place they could stay without having to worry about that. Maybe that was it. I wasn't going to pry though. If they wanted to talk about it, they would.

I followed Seth to the kitchen. We invested the Cullen's money in a new table. It didn't match all the fancy things in the kitchen but it was ours. We sat down loudly at almost the same time. Seth had a huge grin on his face.

"So Leah, is it eatable today?" I cracked up thinking of the last meal she cooked. She used salt instead of sugar in the cake she made for dessert. She wasn't a bad cook, really but she would never live that down.

"You can cook for yourself if you don't like what I make!" She growled at us putting the huge plate on the table. We took to using a serving platter and eating what we grabbed. It was barbaric but it saved on dishes, and the less work for us, the better.

"Thish ish srealleee goods Leahs." Seth spit little bits of food in front of his seat when he spoke. Leah made a disgusted noise at him and I just laughed. Seth swallowed and continued. "Do you think we could go cliff diving today! We haven't done that in a long time and its going to be winter in a few weeks!" Leah changed her disgusted face to a wistful one. If Leah wanted to go, we would. I nodded at him. He grinned and took another bite, grabbing a handful of fries.

Bella POV:

"Hey Dad," I was surprised that I could get my old voice to sound almost right. It gave me a headache after awhile, but I could keep it up for these talks. "How are you?" he didn't seem as strained as he usually did. He must be getting comfortable with one phone call every few days. I told him that I might not be able to call as often the last time we spoke. He understood.

"I'm good Bells. I'm glad you called, the food sucks around here when you're gone." I laughed. He was the same old Charlie. He told me what was new at work and that his favorite sports team won last night. He interrupted our call when Billy came over. I knew he didn't want to go because he never got to talk to me, but he did it, not wanting to be rude to Billy.

"Now, you call your mother Bella, she's been bugging me every five seconds!" I agreed. I had both of there numbers in my phone now, I gave them my number, but they knew they could only call at certain times. I was out in the woods; I left out the balcony door, and I would return once I was done.

I texted my mom a quick two lines. She would appreciate what I gave her. I didn't know why I didn't want to actually talk to my mother, but it just seemed too hard to get off the phone with her the last time. I got up off the log and was about to take off home when Kate found me.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" I knew what she was asking. We had this conversation about a week back. She told me that my secrets were safe with her. I told her a lot. Not everything though, and I defiantly wanted too.

"You would have to promise me, and I mean it, promise that you won't purposely tell anyone… and that may be harder in the future." She didn't really know what I meant, but I continued. "It has to do with the Cullen's too, so you have to keep this promise."

Kate was my best friend. I wanted her to know everything about me. I knew almost everything about her. She even told me the story of what happened to her mother, Sasha. That had been really hard for her. I helped her through it when her birthday came and went. I could read her face better then anyone too.

"I'm Bella… _His_ Bella." She had not been expecting that one. She stood up from the fallen tree trunk, her mouth fell open, and then she sat down again. She grabbed my hand and held it. I could feel the tears trying to come but not finding anything to spill out of my eyes. I knew then, that she could read me just as well as I could read her.

"My god, B." She entwined her fingers around mine. It calmed her more than me but it was still nice, and completely void of weirdness. "Edward is falling apart over you." I flinched when she said his name. "I'm sorry, it's just I only know his side… I never really thought of how you would feel." Her perspective changed. I saw it in her face.

"He left me Kate; I knew he was drifting away after my birthday. Jasper took a snap at me and I think he realized that I wasn't good enough. I always knew it. An entirely perfect vampire and a clumsy, plain human, if I didn't smell so good to him, I don't think he would have even looked at me twice." Kate got on her knees in front of me and hugged me. Her head rested on my shoulder and I rested mine on hers. My voice had started to crack toward the end and she wanted to comfort me.

"B. you should talk to him. You have his number right." I pulled away from her. How could she even think that!

"Why? He might come back, but what for? It wouldn't be because he wanted too! He might as an old friend asking a favor, or to see if I was gorgeous enough for him. How could I ever do that? I don't want to sucker him in. He left, I'm not about to whine until I get my way. If he wanted me, he wouldn't have left me." She nodded. I could see her debating both sides, having me as a sister and Edward as her brother.

"He left because… well I guess I see what you mean." She shook her head, having trouble wrapping her head around both sides of the story. Still shaking her head, "I think both of you would be better off if you talked this out." I wasn't budging on this. I wasn't going to beg him. I was fine how I was, and if I wanted to get over him, talking this out wasn't a good idea.

"Please, Kate. I trust you. I like it here, and I don't want to leave. If they came back though, I think I'd have to…" She nodded, hugging me again. This was really hard to talk about. I felt better and worse at the same time. Of course I wanted to call _him_ everyday. What would happen though? There was just enough chance that he was say no as he would say yes.

"I don't think I'd trust it if he came back, Kate. I wouldn't know if it's because I'm new and pretty now, or if it would be because he really wanted too… Kate, please don't tell!" She nodded her head.

"I'm sorry he left you. I can't imagine what that must have been like. I don't think I'd ever really been in love. I like my men for other reasons." She winked, I think in an attempt to lighten the mood. I appreciated the act.

"Yeah, if only! I was all too willing and he wouldn't do it. I know why now!" I laughed without any humor but I smiled for real at her. I was just glad that I didn't have to lie to her anymore.

When we hunted we returned together. We both jumped up on the balcony, and went to my room. We played cards for awhile and soon after we started, Tanya and Carmen joined us. We giggled all night, and when morning broke Tanya told us something.

"Alice had a great idea. She called while Kate and B were out. Once Edward returned for good, she updated her family portrait. What do you guys think of updating ours, we have another Sister so we should." After I flinched at Edwards name and Kate's pity filled look directed at me I agreed. We scheduled a day to pick out matching outfits. Tanya and Carmen left to go tell the others.

Kate and I followed after a few minutes of sitting in silence. She wasn't sure if I was upset or not, but neither was I. I decided that a family portrait was perfect. It wouldn't be that bad. Besides I think I needed a shopping trip.

I was glad I was happy about it. Everyone else was just as excited. They were discussing colors and where to put them. We decided to go with shades of blue and to put it in the living room. Carmen volunteered to do everyone's hair and Irina wanted to do everyone's make up. It was nice to have something to do. It got boring when you didn't sleep and only had a few things to do.

Other than the family portrait being planned I was also working on a way to make money, not only for me but for the Delani's as well. I was working on a song, I figured if I could sell it to one of those famous people, I could pay the Delani's back and have a way to support myself. I already gave them all my money. I told them that since we were all family, I wanted it to be put toward all of us. Tanya didn't argue that much.

When we went down to the mall I wanted to research on what to do when you wanted to sell a song. I told Tanya and she agreed to stop at the library on our way back. I think I'm going to enjoy this visit more that I thought.

We went around to different stores and finally found everyone's outfit. There were a lot of complaints about not having Alice with them, that they always looked perfect with Alice's expertise. I even joined in once. 'If Alice was here, I think she'd like it.' They laughed, thinking I didn't know who Alice was. Laurent and Kate didn't. Thinking of Alice didn't hurt; none of the other Cullen's really hurt. It was just _him._


	6. Beloved

BitterSweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.

A.N.: Thanks to Diana Holland, JMaire and June-Avatar11 for my first three reviews. They are the best readers ever! (Maybe my other ones will review now?) oooh, and my emails from ghostgirl777, caw and ShadowWalker101. They are my firsts for this story.

Chapter Six: Beloved

Alice POV:

'Edward I've been trying to stay away from you, and I haven't even had one vision of Bella, why the _hell _are you leaving!?!?' I stood right in front of him, I wasn't about to back down. This family needed him as much as he needed us. I knew every word I thought wasn't going to change his mind but I still wanted him to feel bad. I didn't care. He was hurting me, I hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Alice." He looked like he was in more pain that I first thought. It made me wonder how deeply this really went. I stopped making him feel horrible. What if he needed something that none of us could give him?

He was only home for four months. I hadn't seen him smile once. I didn't think of it much before, but what if he didn't want to be around anymore. I saw my thoughts register in his head. He didn't look guilty; he just looked like I should already know this.

'Bella is alive! Why would you even think about that? What about all of us!' sure he wasn't planning anything but I could not believe he was even think about it! If he made a decision I would hunt him down like a dog! He had a slight smirk as he listened to me. He wasn't the only one that lost someone they loved. I loved Bella almost as much as he did, and vampire love was harder to get over.

"Don't worry about me Alice. I'm fine." I believed him but only because I could see the future. I would be looking twice as hard as before. I tried to leave him alone before but I swear, I will know your ever step! I realized at the end I was speaking to Edward instead of just thinking.

'Gah, and what about all the school cloths I bought! Come on Edward! At least bring some of them!' I was fuming I knew it but I really didn't want to go through this again. Esme had just accepted that he wasn't leaving again. This would be hard for everyone! I hope we don't have to move again. Rose would be pissed!

"I'm going to tell them." I nodded. He would have to tell them, he can't just take off and not say a word again. Esme took it even harder when he did that.

I saw that Jas, Em, Rose and Carlisle were coming back from there hunting trip. They would be back in a few hours. Edward already had his bag packed and Esme was waiting with them. The vision ended and I glared at Edward as I left his room. I saw the bag he would use on the floor and kicked it. It slides across the floor and I stormed out of his room.

I hope Jas gets back quick, I want to go hunting. I didn't want to be around when he left. I didn't want to see all the sadness. And, if I'd been around, Edward would see all the sadness he as leaving behind too. Even with me being mad at him, I didn't want him to have to see it too.

I took off to intercept Jasper before he made it back too. He didn't want to feel these emotions coming. It would save Jasper, Edward and I from some pain. Any opportunity to lessen it for Jas, will be taken.

After I was a few miles away I started to think of Bella. I hadn't had a vision of her in almost 5 months. Maybe because I've been away from her for so long that I don't pick her up anymore. I was really worried about it. What if she had died and I didn't catch the bus that made a split decision or an accidental death. That was plausible right?

I suddenly changed my mind, Jas and I weren't going to go hunting anymore. We were going to see if Bella was alright. Edward wouldn't know. I just now thought of it. Jas wouldn't mind. As long as he didn't have to feel everyone's emotions for awhile and just have his own to concentrate on, he would be happy.

I saw that Jasper smelled me coming. It amazed me that he never lost his 'battle' instincts. Like Jasper always knew what was around him and what danger they apposed. He was stuck on 'war' mode and there wasn't an off button. I just smiled. We would meet each other in about two minutes.

He knew I was being shady and didn't want to give us away. "What are we hunting?" He said, not for my benefit but for the others. They could still hear us and they would be listening to know if I seen anything. I smiled at Jas, glad that he understood me with only one look.

We ran seven miles with our fingers intertwined. Jas wanted to stop and talk before we headed any farther. He didn't have to ask, he knew I would tell him.

"Edward is leaving." He nodded, thinking for the moment that we were taking off for his benefit. "I'm worried about Bella. I haven't had a vision about her in so long. It can't be right, I used to get visions when she tripped or couldn't decide what to wear, and it's just _nothing _now." I mean, it wasn't all about me, it benefited Jasper too. I would have left him behind if I didn't think it'd be better for him.

"Do you think that's best?" I nodded, actually, I wasn't sure and I didn't see us finding Bella. I just saw us waiting in her room. "Maybe we should call Tanya, I'd like to visit them too since we'll be so close." I flipped my phone out.

Kate POV:

"B. You want to work on your ability again. Laurent's all for being knocked on his behind again!" I was actually pretty happy that B could borrow my powers. It didn't bother me that she could zap me when she wanted to now. Eleazar had got her to open up and he read everything.

She can block herself and others. She had to concentrate on the people she wanted to block at all times though, so that sucked, and she could borrow the last power she had encountered, sometimes even strengthening it. That means that she could read my powers when she had contact with Eleazar last.

B came running down the stairs. She had actually started to smile, one that actually reached her eyes. It made me happy knowing that I helped that happen. We rarely went few hours without seeing each other. When we started school up again it was even easier to be sisters. Irina, Laurent, Carmen and Eleazar didn't go. Eleazar and Carmen just looked to old, but Irina and Laurent just didn't want to.

We hadn't gone to high school in a good twenty years. We decided to start it up after we knew B was fine around people. Besides I knew B was having problems with having too much extra time. When she told me that she didn't get to finish High School, Tanya and I enrolled us. We were going as juniors.

"Where's Laurent! I'm ready!" She looked excited. She was having a problem controlling the powers she borrowed. Usually she just couldn't shut it off or she couldn't turn it back on after she shut it off. She'd gone a long way in five months though. It took me years to have a current run over my skin. She was just different all around. I could see why Edward would be drawn to her.

Laurent came up the stairs with Irina trailing behind her. "Really guys, he still has emotional scars!" Irina cried out. B laughed. I may have been wrong; Irina and B did have a pretty good relationship.

"Are you coming to watch again Rina? Cause I think you flinched more than Laurent." I couldn't help but giggle at my memories. Even when Bella couldn't make the current come on her skin again and Laurent touched her, she would flinch.

Irina laughed too and nodded at B. They had a pretty good friendship too but it wasn't anything like B's relationship with Tanya and I. Even Carman and B had a better relationship than that and she had a mate too. Irina and Laurent were just new. I could understand why they weren't around as much. B and Laurent seemed pretty close though.

I started to walk out as Irina started to tell B about her latest shoe buy. Irina loved her shoes, she would look online forever to find the perfect pair than travel across the world to the store just to make sure that it fit the way she wanted them too.

B had sold one of her songs so she didn't whine about us paying for anything anymore. That was nice. She gave us half of it. She said it was rent and clothes money. She was so weird about people buying her things.

We had to wait until Irina was done with her story before we could start. Laurent sat next to me knowing that this had the potential to last awhile. B was too polite and would listen with actual interest. She amazed me in so many ways.

"Kate, pretend to zap her. Let's see if she's been doubted herself and that's what is stopping her from conjuring it up." Laurent had a point. B did have some confidence problems. She still didn't think that she was prettier than all of us, even though it was obvious. Rose still took the cake, but B was still a pretty good sized chunk of that cake.

"Will do." I knew B wasn't paying attention. She wasn't used to using all her senses at once. It did take some time to get used too. I'd been trying to get her to work on that too. We did it a lot at school. We would listen in on others conversations from far away.

I'd been thinking about Edward a lot too. I was trying to find a way to talk to B about it without pushing her away. I didn't really know the story; Edward didn't really talk about it. The last time Alice was down though, she told me about it. It seemed to me that he didn't want to leave her. He couldn't even stand to be with his family. I had to find a way to talk to B about it without hurting her.

Bella POV:

I liked that I never seemed to get tired. It seemed pretty dumb to sleep half a whole day away. Well, it did now. I was fiddling on the internet. I was using my Rant phone to check the newest fashion. Since I needed to keep up with that stuff now so that I would blend it, it made me miss Alice.

I would call her, but _he_ would know. 'I wonder what everyone is doing right now?' I pondered for a long while. A few other thoughts snuck in. Sue was over at Dad's a lot. I guess they were getting over my death and Sue's husbands death together.

I didn't realize how easy it was to fake my death. We had someone named J. Jenks make up the paper work. The hospital I pretended to be admitted to was quite easy to sway. The owner gave me a fake burial and called my parents. I overdosed on my medication. The paper work said that I was pretending to take my pills, and when I had enough, I over dosed.

I missed Charlie and Renee, but it was best that they moved on now. I still kept a relationship with Jacob. He was my only tie to Forks now. That's how I knew about Dad and Sue, Jake said they were pretty happy together, all things considered.

I called Jake, just to see what was up. I guess him and Leah were 'together' now. He was really worried about either of them 'imprinting' on someone else. He didn't want to loose her. She was worried about the same thing. I was happy for him, but I really just wanted to know about Charlie.

Charlie and Sue were talking about moving in together. Jake, Leah and Seth thought it was because they were both lonely. I hoped it was because they found happiness with each other. I was glad that he was being taken care of though. He had someone to cook for him and make sure he matched. I started to choke up.

He asked how I was doing. I told him that Kate was driving me crazy. I heard a thud as she threw something at the wall that separated us. I knew she was listening. I laughed, Jake was happy that I wasn't depressed anymore. I still yearned for him, and I knew that I could never stop loving him. I was trying to be okay without him though. It was harder than it sounded. It took me five mouths just to smile a real smile. That was only counting me being a vampire. Counting my human life, I took me about seventeen months.

Jake and I said our goodbyes, and he promised that if anything changed with Charlie that he would call. He told me he missed having me around, I felt the same but I couldn't help but know that the Delani family helped me more than he did. It was probably because he was a guy and I had been attracted to him. My attraction to him made me feel worse. With everyone here, I didn't feel that. I could just relax.

We hung up. It was weird calling _his_ old house number to talk to Jake, it made me think of him every time I called. I was jolted out of my memories as Tanya called a family meeting.

I hoped it was another shoe trip. Irina, Laurent, Kate and I all went to France last weekend. I had never been that far away from the U.S. before. I loved it, really.

I met Kate in the hall. "Race ya!" She took off down the stairs and I jumped off the balcony to the next floor, we both tried to sit in the same chair. We hit each others bottoms and we both fell on either side, thunder shook the room. Tanya sat down in our chair while we were all over taken by giggles. We stayed on the floor as Tanya continued with the meeting.

"Alice and Jasper are coming down." Our giggles stopped instantly. Tanya didn't look happy either. "Edward left again and Jasper can't handle the emotions he left behind. Alice is coming with him, she wants to check on a friend she hasn't seen in awhile." Kate saw me flinch and jumped on me, pretending to play around still.

"That's wonderful! Well not under the circumstances." Kate said play growling at me. "But I really don't want two moping vampires around here." Tanya nodded. Laurent and Irina slipped out first, they must have known this was the only thing that Tanya had to say.

"They would do the same for any of us. We just have to try to help them, if we can." Kate nodded and stood up, and pulled me up with her.

"Ok, me and B are going to take off for a bit." We went up to my room. Kate disappeared and came back with a suitcase. She packed my cloths while I grabbed my backpack and put personal things in it. Including my passport and ID, Kate knew I wouldn't be able to stay if the Cullen's recognized me.

She carried my suitcase and I carried my back pack, still pretending to be playing around. Everyone was pretty used to our little games. It made for an easy escape. When we hit the border I called a Canadian airline. They had an opening for China, Argentina and Italy. I choose Italy.

We arrived with seconds to spare, Kate didn't like it, but she understood. My suitcase was checked in and my pack was already checked. The plane was waiting and I had to decide, did I run from my new life to be alone? What could I do? I loved the Delani's, they were my family and they loved me back.

"Kate, I don't want to leave." If I could cry I would be right now. She looked the way I thought I did right now. Kate and I were close, closer than all the others. She was the only one that I had left.

"I know why you have too. You're not over him yet. I don't agree with it, but I support you." I hugged her. She was my sister, and I would do anything for her, just like she was doing for me. I flashed my phone at her. Silently telling her to call me every chance she had and I would call her.

The receptionist coughed, obviously trying to push me along. Both Kate and I glared at her. We reached for each others hands. Squeezed it and I turned, pulling away from her grasp, our fingers tips not wanting to part.

The plane took off and I couldn't help but regretting my decision. Kate came up with a great lie; I was visiting Jake and would be back in a few days. At least I was safe until then, Kate would call as soon as Alice and Jasper left, but what about me? Traveling the world wasn't the same if it's done alone. I was pretty sure that Kate needed me too. She was starting to love Sasha's memories instead of push them away. I just wished I was at that point with _his_ memories.

I felt the plane take off but I wasn't paying attention. The old lady next to me started to get uncomfortable. Oooh, right. I should fidget. A stray thought came to me as a scratched my leg and made my leg jump. I wonder where _he_ went when he left his family.


	7. Betrayed

BitterSweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters expressed in this story.

A/N: Hey! R&R

Chapter Seven: Betrayed

Jacob POV:

I was worried about Bella. She seemed pretty happy, but I could still tell. Something was still bothering her. I knew what it was. Edward. I always wondered how deeply her wounds really went but I guess I knew now. Sure, my feelings for Bella were changed but I knew somewhat what it must have been like to have lost Edward.

That's what bonded Leah and I, her loss of Sam and my loss of Bella. If that never happened I wouldn't have Leah now. Seth didn't like being in our heads anymore. He couldn't stand me thinking of his sister that way or her thinking of me that way. I guess that's why girls usually didn't become wolves. It annoyed the other wolves.

Seth was over now, but he didn't like going wolf in our pack. He just liked living here. We didn't share a room. We weren't at that point in our relationship. It had to do with the fact that Leah didn't want to get that close yet. I didn't blame her.

"Jake!" Quill said as he crashed through the front door. Embry was right behind him in wolf mode. He barreled through the front door too. He barked at me.

"What is it boy? Jimmy fell in the well?" He untransformed, naked.

"Very funny Jake!" He untied his pants and put them on.

"You're lucky Leah's not here." I gave him a warning glare. He grinned back; they must have come for a reason.

"We came to tell you the latest pack gossip." I grinned back at him. "Quill imprinted with a three year old." I was shocked for a second, and then I recovered. It wasn't his fault I just didn't realize it happened with someone that young. I was really glad Leah wasn't home now. She worried far too much that I would leave her like Sam did.

"We're like the only ones left! I think that Imprinting is more in common then we thought." God I was so glad that Leah wasn't around. "A three year old though!" Seth said as he jumped down from the second floor.

"Your lucky your sister wasn't here to see that, but nice!" I was kind of stuck between being an older brother and being a friend. It was hard to be both sometimes. Seth ignored me.

"I haven't imprinted!" obviously he was upset that Embry didn't include him. He fake punched him in the gut, Embry pretended to be hurt and then came back with a noggy for Seth. "Gah! Stop it!" he whined. I went to sit down on the couch. Quill sat down next to me.

"It's not weird Jake. Its like, whatever she wants makes me happy. I wouldn't care if she grew up and had another boyfriend; I just want her to be happy." I didn't know how imprinting worked, so I wasn't about to argue. It didn't seem weird, he was my brother and it wasn't his fault.

"I wouldn't tell people that." He just nodded his head; he didn't look ashamed he just didn't want other people to think badly of him. Well, I guess not people, just us wolves.

"What's her name?" He would know that I was reaching out to him. He smiled up at me obviously happy that I didn't think he was some kind of freak.

"Claire. She's Emily's little cousin. She wasn't mad at all, but I guess she would understand better than us all." He seemed to have calmed down. It did freak me out a little, not going to lie.

Alice POV:

We were almost to the Delani household. We'd been running for about four days. I had to hunt but Jasper didn't have to, he had just returned from a hunting trip before we left. I was glad we made it though.

"Someone is pretty upset." He looked worried. Well, maybe it was someone else's worry that was etched across his face.

"I didn't see anything happen." I must be losing my powers. Jasper picked up on my panic. He wrapped his arm around me and started to walk us forward again. Carmen and Eleazar were the only ones waiting for us.

Where was everyone? Did they all split? Eleazar explained what happened. Tanya was withdrawing them from school, Kate was upstairs, B left to visit a friend of hers south of here and Irina and Laurent went off into the woods for a little alone time.

We only stayed for a few hours. Kate spoke to us for a minute then disappeared. When Tanya returned we explained what was going on. Irina and Laurent could be caught up later.

"We need to find a human friend of ours. I hadn't had a vision of her in too long. Its weird, it's like she disappeared off the map. It's scaring the hell out of me." Jasper was always so quiet around other people. It was because of all the emotions going on around us. He wasn't this quiet when it's just the two of us.

I wanted to go down to her house. She wasn't going to be home and I didn't see us running into anyone but I still wanted to check. Tanya offered her help but we declined, I didn't want to involve them, plus if it's because I've been trying to block Bella that I don't see her. I don't think she'd like an unknown vampires around.

"We'll be back after we check on her, if we can find her." We parted and ran toward our old home. We would be there in about 12 hours.

Once we reached Bella's house we broke in through her window. Her room didn't smell like anyone had been living there in months. There was a faint trace of a vampire that I didn't recognize.

"Do you know who that is Jas?" He shook his head, worry shown in the wrinkles he made on his forehead. The future shifted and Charlie wanted to stop home to change before he went to some Indian ladies house.

"Charlie's heading home; I think I should talk to him." I purposely said me; Charlie didn't know Jasper and I didn't want Charlie to not answer me just because Jasper was around. I left through the window, Jasper stayed behind, I guess to memorize the almost non-existent vampire smell.

Charlie saw me sitting on the door step and his reaction wasn't what I expected. "How dare you show your face around here!" His face was almost instantly red with fury. He stepped out of his cruiser visibly upset. Jasper appeared behind him, I glared at him to make sure he stayed out of sight for just awhile longer.

"What did I do Charlie?" I didn't try to make my voice innocent and sweet, I just said it. He knew he shouldn't be taking this anger out on me. He calmed a little, realizing a little late that he should not have reacted this way to me.

"Sorry Alice, it's just, with Bella gone…" He started to get choked up and I helped him to sit down on the stoop next to me. "You were always a good friend to her Alice, I am sorry." I didn't know what he meant.

"Where is she? I came to visit, see how everything was going." He looked at me, studying my face, I guess he didn't find what he was looking for.

"I thought… You really don't know?" Tears started too built up in his eyes. "She died." I sucked in a breath and I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye flinch. "She overdosed. When Edward left, she tried to go on, but it didn't work. She hospitalized herself after almost a year, she k-k-killed herself while she was there. I guess they couldn't help her either." He was shaking, and I was still, too still.

There were a few moments of silence between us, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. I would have seen that! I WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT! This wasn't happening. Bella was dead? My throat tightened and I put my head in my hands. Charlie put a hand over my shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "H-How long were you out here Alice, your freezing." He had pulled his hand away. I couldn't look at him in the face anymore. Bella couldn't be gone.

"I have to go Charlie." I didn't turn to see if he understood, I just left. How could this have happened? I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle. Jasper caught up with me and pulled me into the woods and off the street.

"Carlisle, I need to know what hospital Bella was admitted to, can you find that out?" He said yes and asked why she was in there. "She admitted herself about a year after Edward left, Charlie says that she killed herself, but I would have seen that Carlisle! It can't be true!" The other end was silent.

"What if it is true, can you see what Edward will do?" I could hear him typing in the background, most likely trying to find the hospital Bella was admitted to.

"No, he would have to make a decision for me to see. Bella can't be dead." Carlisle told me the name of the Hospital and how to get there. He was going to tell the rest of the family. I agreed, and promised to call as soon as knew something else.

Bella POV:

I was so thirsty. I wasn't a hundred percent on where I was but I was in the woods. I could hear some wild goats about a mile away. I ran after it, not playing with my food like I usually do. I rather enjoyed hunting, the way it made me feel.

It was lifeless but I kept drinking, I didn't like to waste any blood. I didn't spill a drop this time, and believe me, that took skills.

"Excuse me, but you are hunting on our lands." I froze, there were four vampires behind me. I turned, slowly for a vampire. A little girl and two men, they introduced themselves.

The little girl was Jane, the man to her right with short cropped hair was Felix and the man to her left was a man with long black hair with broad shoulders was Demitri and the last man was to Felix's right, he was tall and had wavy blonde hair was Cassander.

"I apologize; I was not aware that this land was claimed. I am Bella." They all had red eyes. I wondered if they were really upset, because I didn't kill a human on there lands.

"We must bring you before our master, this crime is quite unusual." The little girl spoke again. I had thought she was there leader, but I guess not. The other three men looked like they all followed whatever she said.

I wasn't about to struggle, sure Kate taught me how to fight, but these four didn't look like someone you messed with. We ran to a city about ten miles away from where I had been. They jumped over the wall and I followed there lead, the man named Felix was last. We went down a hole at the end of an alley way. It was dark and musty but I could still see perfect. I was sure it was like this so the people in the village wouldn't find this place on accident.

We entered a circular room; a human woman was the first person I saw. She introduced herself, her name was Giana. I was quite surprised that a human would be in a place like this, plus it was late. We went through double door and entered a large chamber; there was a man on a chair in the middle of the back wall on what could only be described as a type of stage. Like a king and his peasants below.

"What have you brought for me Jane?" She walked over to him and she touched his palm. He laughed and dismissed her and Demitri. Demitri went and sat down at a table in the right corner of the room with a blonde vampire. This whole place was filled with them. My body was getting antsy.

"Come forth Bella." I froze, how in the hell did he know my name! I stepped forward following directions. I had a felling that I wanted to listen to this man. He spoke again and I became fascinated with the thin skin that seemed to be wrapped around his bones. He looked so frail.

"I am Aro. Welcome to Volterra. I rule here along with my brother Marcus and Cauis." He tilted his head to each of them as he spoke, the one named Marcus looked like he was bored. Cauis just looked like he was mad at something.

"Will you step forward and let me hear your thoughts?" I paused. If he had the same power as _him_, why would he even ask, he would know I am unreadable.

"Extra abilities do not work on me." Aro looked amuzed, and gestured me forward, I did as he said curious about his skin. I reached out to touch his palm. It felt as thin as onion skin I wondered if it was just as breakable. He pulled his had away angry.

"Jane! Test her theory." The little girl stepped forward a grin plastered across her face and her eyes beamed. Her smile faltered. I hadn't felt a thing; I just knew that her power was a horrible thing. I wanted to have someone else's powers as my last; I wanted it out of me.

Aro laughed and told Jane to calm herself down, that I was a conundrum to them all. Jane stepped back and huffed out of the room. I set my suitcase down, my arm wasn't getting tired or anything, I just did it.

"So young one, tell us your story." I didn't know why but I kind of liked Aro, maybe it was because he seemed happy all the time or he was just glad to have someone new to talk to. I sat down on my suitcase and began from the beginning, with Edward. Besides who knew what would happen if I didn't do what they asked. Better safe than sorry.

At the end, after everything being told, he offered me a place among them. He said he would like a Vampire to stand by his side and block him from other vampire's abilities. He knew about that because I had told him in the story. Cassander showed me my room, carrying my suitcase for me.

My room was luxurious. I hadn't agreed to anything but I did say that I would stay to think about it. This place, Aro had explained was like the police station of Vampires. They punished those who had broken the law. I wasn't excited about that, but I would stay here until Alice and Jasper left. Besides, my room looked like a movie star should live here. There weren't any windows, and only the one door, but it was still amazing.

After I had unpacked my things, which took 3 jiffies, I asked Cassander to give me a tour, he seemed willing enough.

Alice POV:

"What is it Alice? Alice!" I couldn't believe it. Edward couldn't do this to us. I was frozen for a good minute before Jasper shook me out of it. He wanted to know what I had seen.

"Edward is going to Italy… He's going to ask Aro to kill him." Jasper shook his head, bewildered. I let it sink in for him too. I plucked the phone out of my pocket and called Carlisle. He answered on the first ring.

"Why is Edward going to Italy?" He cursed on the other end and asked the rest of the family. Rose came on the line.

"I didn't know that would happen Alice, I'm so sorry." I couldn't believe it; she had tracked Edward down to tell him that Bella was dead. What the hell was she thinking! B was Bella!

"TO BAD BELLA ISN'T DEAD ROSE!" I was absolutely furious. Irina and Laurent had returned before Jasper and I wrapped things up at the hospital. Laurent told us everything. Kate was there too, she confirmed it. Kate and Laurent had been the only two that knew.

"B is Bella, Laurent accidently changed her when he was going to warn her about Victoria coming after her." Rose apologized again. "Save it for someone who believes you!" I hung up and Jasper was already on the phone setting us up with tickets to Italy. We had to run to the nearest airport. We weren't going to make it if we didn't leave soon.

I tried to call Edward but someone else answered it. He spoke Spanish. Damn it Edward. Damn it Rosalie. Where the hell are you Bella!


	8. Blasphemy

BitterSweet By: JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters. Please don't sue.

A/N: Bella has been in Italy for about a week. (Four days for Alice to get there, about 5 when Rose called and Edward will take about 2 days to get to Italy.) Its not totally logical, but just work with me, besided Alice and Jasper ran the whole way, Edward is flying.

Chapter Eight: Blasphemy

Bella's POV:

Aro was still trying to decide what my fate would be. He said the crime of hunting and feeding on his land was astronomical, but it was an animal. He never had to deal with that before. They were still debating and I'd been here for four days, or was it five? I think it was five. It was hard to keep track because this place was underground.

I flipped my phone open. I read the date twice; I'd been here for a week. Wow. I was waiting in the hall with Giana. She was really nice to me, but I had a felling it was only because I was a vampire. Chelsea told me that she wanted to be apart of the Volturi too desperately, she would do anything to be immortal. She had looked repulsed, but I had wanted the same thing once.

Think of the devil… Chelsea walked into the hall. She was almost my favorite person around here. It was a three way tie between Cece, Chelsea and Cassander. Other then them, there was Afton, Chelsea's mate and Marcus. He was strangely warm to me. It's like he knew things about me that he would keep secret. I trusted Marcus the most. There were a few guards I spoke to as well, Garret and Mac.

"Hey Bella!" She came to lean against the wall with me. Chelsea was allowed to leave Aro's side as long as she was within summoning distance. She wasn't allowed away if they were expecting guests though. "I have to be in the chamber all day today!" She didn't look happy about it. The chamber was the 'thrown room' I was first brought too. They did there feeding there as well.

I wasn't hungry yet but I would need to hunt soon. I'd have to ask Aro or Marcus if I could have an animal brought in. I hated feeding time. I would stay in my room and turn the music on as loud as I could. It didn't stop the screams, and I knew I wouldn't join them ever, after my first experience with that.

"Do you need company? I don't have anything to do. I was about to make a call." I didn't get service down here usually, this was the only place that I got it, and I'd been planning on calling Kate when Chelsea showed up.

"Yeah, Join me when your done with that!" She went in the door and I looked at my phone. Giana stepped aside to give me so privacy. She was strangely attuned to vampires needs. I dialed her number in seconds. She answered after the first ring.

"Thank god Bella! Edward is going to Volterra!" I paused. Shit, I needed to get out of here. I interrupted what she was going to say and thanked her. I hung up after promising to call her when I was gone. She tried to say something else but she sounded urgent so I needed to leave now!

I entered the 'chamber' and told Aro that I must leave them. He waved his hand and Felix and Demitri appeared on either side of me. Aro laughed at me.

"We have decided that you will join us, as repayment for your kill on our lands. Felix and Cassander will watch over you while we deal with a little problem Jane is bringing in. throw her in the pen!" Felix grabbed my arm and I yanked it away, I hated it when Felix touched me.

Cassander helped to bring me in and I couldn't help but feel betrayed. He had been my friend and now he was holding me down to be thrown into jail or wherever I was going!

The doors behind me opened but I was ushered out before I saw the visitor that they were expecting. I heard Aro's excitement but I was distracted when Felix grabbed my ass. Cassander looked down at me. "I'm sorry Bella." He had a secret but I couldn't figure it out. I growled so furiously that it even scared me. I was pissed that the power I had last was reading peoples minds with a touch! I wish I had Jane's.

Cassander lead me to a room full of steel and stone vaults. Felix opened the first one on the right. There was a boy in it. "We ran out of empty vaults, don't try to break out, they'll kill you." Cassander shut the vault after he shuffled me in. I may have vampire strength, but so did he and he was male.

The boy caught me but set me down almost instantly. He looked really thirsty and weak. I wondered momentarily if vampires could die of thirst. I wished that I would have asked Kate or someone. I was shocked when he spoke.

"My name is Benjamin." He was in the far corner, and I was on the opposite wall from him.

"I'm Bella, are you ok Benjamin? You really don't look like it." He smiled; he did have an oddly cheerful look on his olive colored face. I wondered if vampires could go crazy too. I really should have asked more questions when I had the chance.

"They only feed me enough to keep me alive; they want me weak so I won't rebel against them." I didn't think the Volturi were this cruel. Then I realized what Cassander said, he said there weren't enough vaults. He placed me in this one with Benjamin, for a reason. If he was too weak to use his powers, I wouldn't be. He said don't break out, because they would kill us, right. Well, what if he was really telling me to break out!

"What can you do exactly, Benjamin?" He explained that he could influence the elements. We were alone except for the other vault members and Felix. I wouldn't be able to explain my plan but I did get Benjamin to shake my hand, and I would save this power.

Felix and Jane spoke a few words before Felix opened my vault again. "I guess the visitor knows you." He spat on Benjamin as he pulled me out. I held on to Benjamin's powers even though I felt Jane attempt to use hers. Who could possible know you I am.

Felix grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Jane walked in front of us. I didn't fight back just yet, but I was really getting pissed off that Felix thought he had a right to touch me all the time. Even when I wasn't a prisoner he always pushed my damn buttons. His arm was cupped on my ass and I knew he was enjoying himself.

Edward POV:

How could I have done this to my Bella? Her face flashed in my head, the one expression I left her with. I couldn't believe how easily she believed me. How quickly everything I said to her reversed. With one sentence every time I said 'I love you' had just been erased. I could see that she believed me.

It didn't matter that she broke that promise, the promise to not hurt herself. I broke plenty of my promises. She was still my Bella. Her name had been gone from my thoughts for so long that I was grateful to have it back.

I was running to volterra now. It wouldn't be long, as long as they granted my wish. If they didn't, I would force them to grant it. It needed done quickly, because I was sure Alice seen this coming and was coming to get me. She wouldn't be able to stop me; I would just keep trying until I was non-existent, or whatever happened to us.

I reached the door and Jane met me at the door. 'Good thing Cassander is here with us, we wouldn't have found half the vampires we have now. And this one just came straight to us.' I guess Cassander senses power. Not in the sense of knowing what people's powers are but knowing how powerful a vampire is within its abilities.

Jane's head was disturbing, but at this point I didn't care. I wouldn't be around much longer to worry about all the people they captured and let Jane burn with her ability. I was starting to calm down, knowing that I was closer to death.

My surroundings blurred and before I knew it I was bowed before Aro begging them to kill me. Aro contemplated a lot of things. He had known Carlisle and didn't want to offend him, he didn't want to kill an innocent person in front of so many people but he didn't want them to be forced to do so either.

"Let us hear the story first." I didn't want all my thoughts to be read. I didn't want to have to relive Bella… and me leaving her. I stood, but if that made me closer to death than I would do it.

I touched Aro's palm with my middle and pointer finger. The first ninety years went by pretty fast; he enjoyed the memories of Alice. I could read from his thoughts that he wanted her instantly. He slowed when he got to the meat of the problem. Bella. How she smelt to me, what she looked like when she blushed, our first kiss, Romeo and Juliet, James and then her birthday party. He was skipping over the parts that didn't have a lot of emotion behind them.

He slowed down to the point of torture when I left her. He was trying to figure out why I did that, but continued without asking. The vampires around us were getting antsy but Aro waved his other hand to make them cool it. He went over my baron time, pausing when I almost went back to her and when I attempted to track Victoria. I read a lot of books and learned three other languages when I had been away from Bella. That had been my distractions. Never letting my mind wonder, but it always found a way too.

When he got to the phone call from Rose, that Bella was dead he thought something that I had not thought. What if Rose wasn't right? Rose could have been wrong but she said that Alice had said. Alice wouldn't lie, but Rose would. It didn't matter now.

We pulled away at the same time and he laughed. "How amazing! All the thoughts you have heard and La cantante! Many here would have paid greatly for your gift, and you waste yours." I growled, I didn't waste it, I wanted her to live! Of course he would have eaten her, but I wouldn't want to.

"You would be proud of her now." His thought became confusing. He was thinking of Bella like he knew her. What, she was alive? I had a moment of celebration but than I realized that she was one of the prisoners, one of the prisoners that Jane was allowed to torture.

I shifted through the thoughts of the vampires around me as Aro called Jane forth to gather Felix's little pet. I was furious when I read through Aro everything Felix had thought about her. I refocused trying to find anything to help me get Bella out.

Jane came through the door first, followed by Felix who had a female vampire over his shoulder. I didn't see her, where was my Bella? I couldn't even smell her! Felix tossed the vampire on his shoulder on the ground a few feet in front of me and Aro. She was between us. I didn't pay much attention to her I was reading Felix. He was thinking about my Bella's body parts in ways no one was allowed to.

Felix responded to my hostility and Aro waved us down. Cassander helped the female vampire up and I turned my growl toward Aro. Bella wasn't here; he was just playing with my emotions. I would have to provoke him into killing me. I wasn't about to be some sick entertainment for them.

Alice POV:

"What!" god damn it Bella, why would you do that! "Yeah, I realize that Kate was just trying to get Bella there but now she left! That was the only thing going our way!" Tanya was on the phone with me, Kate had finally got a hold of Bella and there conversation went really well. Just kidding. I was growling under my breath and the couple across the row from Jasper and I were staring. He calmed me down and I started to feel a little better. We still had about thirty minutes before Edward asks to die.

Carlisle was on a plane with Esme, Em and Rose that left twenty minutes after ours and the whole Delani clan was on a plan about twenty five minutes after ours. They would be late, but they wanted to be there incase it turned ugly. Jasper and I were the only ones that had a chance to get there in time.

"We'll be landing in three minutes and 27 seconds." He nodding and the intercom came on to announce our descend. I hoped there was a car in this parking lot worth stealing. We needed a really fast one.

"What do you see happening?" Jasper was worried about Edward almost as much as me. I couldn't answer him though, because I stopped seeing it. I saw him go into a round thrown room and ask Aro to die. I see Aro laughing and then his future vanishes. It was scaring the shit out of me.

Then something dawned on me. Bella could block me, she could block my powers. What if Bella figured it out and went there to stop him! Jasper felt the joy that was suddenly all over me. He took it as a good sign for the future.

"What if his future disappears because Bella is there? I see him asking to die, and I see Aro laughing but he doesn't make a choice, and then he just disappears." Jasper frowned. He turned to concentrate on a suddenly very fascinating sign.

My mood plummeted. No, I guess his future vanishing would have to do with his death. Jasper took my hand in his, knowing that I still had hope, but that was probably all we really had left, was hope.


	9. Breakthrough

BitterSweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight and will never own twilight. I wish, but I don't. Everything is borrowed from Stephanie Meyer. (She's the bomb.)

A/N: Hey, it switches pov's a lot, so try not to get lost. And, the Denali clan is the Delani clan, I switched the l and n. Sorry! Read the chapter! Why are you reading this! R&R.

Chapter Nine: Breakthrough

Alice POV:

Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, thank god! I hot wired it before Jasper made it back to me. We had taken different sides of the parking lot. I took the wheel and Jasper slid in the passenger seat.

"This car might be able to do it." I pulled out and weaved around the other cars. Jasper reached out and grabbed my right hand. He ran his fingers over my knuckles. He tried to balance out my emotions but they were too erratic. Once one emotion was balance another one would spike up.

"We're not going to make it… He's going to ask in twelve minutes. His future disappears in fifteen! We'll be there in twenty, not counting trying to get down there!" Jasper grabbed his phone and dialed Esme. He was worried that she may need him. He already told me that if Edward dies to just wait for them to reach Italy so he was around when Esme received the news.

"Jasper! Did anything go wrong?" I could hear her on the other end. I switched our hands so that I could stroke his knuckles. He told her not to worry that we were just checking up on them. Esme sighed I think with relieve but I was pretty sure that she had wanted good news.

They spoke for a few moments. Jasper was seeing how prepared she was, for when we don't make it. Just as they were about to get off the phone, I had a vision. I blanked and Jasper took the wheel.

Bella was there, she was in someone's arms, Edward was there, he growled at her. It shocked her out of her control, she looked so hurt and so did Edward. But he was alive, damn it was he alive! When I jolted back to reality Jasper was still on the phone with Esme.

"BELLA'S THERE! Edward will be fine! Tell Esme, tell everyone have someone call the Denali's! He's fine!" Jasper smiled at me, I'm sure it was my happiness affecting him too, but I was glad to see it, I hadn't seen him really smile in so long. With Edward and everyone's emotions going on every second.

Esme heard what I said, she was telling Carlisle, who I guess was stealing a car. Emmett took the phone. "Thanks Jas. We'll be there a little after you." He hung up.

Jasper leaned in and kissed me, everything was going to be fine. I couldn't see anything, but I still knew everyone was just fine. We didn't slow down, I didn't feel that comfortable with the future. It was the Volturi we were about to invade.

Jacob POV: (A/N: I figured I keep up the happy POV's.)

"Charlie!" I barreled over to him, pushing my father. He was getting old and I was worried. Leah was with me and she went to hug her mother. Leah wanted to visit, so I asked Billy if he wanted to come down with us.

Sue moved in with Charlie about three weeks ago. Seth stayed in Bella's old room. It was healthy for Charlie to pack up her things. I helped him when he couldn't go any farther by himself. Sue was there for him the whole time.

He wasn't getting rid of her things, like he thought. She was still around. He had picture of her all over. I made sure he knew that this was what she wanted. It really was too. She told me all the time to help Charlie get over her. But it's not like I could tell him that.

The 'big game' was on and Sue was making her famous lasagna. I stretched myself out in front of the couch. Charlie was already sitting there with a beer. Billy took his usual spot in front of the end table. Sue and Leah went into the kitchen.

"How are things going Charlie?" My dad asked as the first commercial break came on the screen. I wasn't really paying attention; sports never really did anything for me. I was about to go in the kitchen when Billy asked. I'd stay so I could tell Bella.

"All things considered, good. Sue's really helping." I was glad that he could talk about it now. He used to just walk away and, I'm sure cry, whenever we asked how he was. It was healthy for him to be able to talk about it.

I could see where Bella got her cooping skills. I knew that if Sue wasn't around, Charlie wouldn't have made it. I knew that with Kate and the Denali's help, she would find love in other ways, and hoped that Bella had Charlie's healing abilities too.

She hasn't called me in a few days, I wonder why? She usually calls me every other day. She worried about Charlie a lot. Something must be up, I'll call her when me and Leah are home. Leah came in with two plates. She handed one to me and to Billy. Sue was behind her with two plates too. She gave one to Charlie and sat down. When Leah had hers, she sat next to me. We thanked Sue and dug in.

I enjoyed my life with Leah, she was good to me. I stole a bite off her plate when she was talking to Billy. She saw me and elbowed me in the ribs. I didn't hurt, but I faked it.

Charlie laughed and mumbled, 'dominance must run in the Clearwater family.' Leah glared at Charlie, but sue couldn't hear, she didn't have wolf ears. I cracked up laughing! He was so right!

Edward POV:

"I don't know what you're playing at!" I was furious, possibly even beyond that. How dare he build up my hope just to crash it down? Felix was driving me insane. He was imagining her body beneath his and I couldn't stand it.

I was about to crouched down, I would destroy Felix, or die trying, either way I'd get what I wanted. Cassander coughed, I knew he name because of the thoughts Jane had of him. I turned to him, pausing before I crouched.

The girl in his arms stepped away from him and toward me. My instant response was to growl, I'd been holding back the growl I had for Felix and it burst through at this little vampire. The growl was so furious that I even shocked myself. The little vampire looked so hurt, how could that have hurt her so much?

That's when I really saw her. She looked like Bella, just slightly but enough to stop the hostility that was building inside me, who was this vampire?

Bella's POV:

Edward was right in front of me. My memories never did him justice. Why didn't he look at me? I was right in front of him but he avoided eye contact. I guess he didn't come here to find me. I had let myself hope without even telling myself too. I felt the tightness in my chest. Cassander coughed and nudged me slightly.

I involuntarily took a step toward him. I didn't like him in this mood, I wanted him to be happy. He turned to me and growled. He had never done that to me, ever. My throat tightened. If I had a beating heart, it would have stopped. I undid my step and my back ran into something hard.

Arms wrapped around me from behind but I didn't know what was happening. Edward had growled at me. I squeezed my eyes shut and the hard thing behind me turned me around. It was Cassander, and he was letting me cry into his shoulder.

Edward POV:

I think this is Bella. What happened to her? Why wasn't she human? Did the Volturi change her? Why was did she step away from me. OH SHIT, I growled at Bella. I reached my hand out to apologize; I didn't mean it to her. Oh god, what have I done. The torture I'd been though these last… I don't know how many months, was nothing compared to now. I could see her pain, and that was worse than just feeling mine.

Cassander shouldn't have her in his arms, I should. Why was this backwards! I half stepped towards her, but she was turned around now. What should I do? Her shoulders started to shake. Cassander was rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Something amazing happened. I could hear her thoughts. Amazing because I had never heard her internal voice before, but what I heard wasn't that great.

'I don't know why I thought he came to get me, he didn't want me remember? After all those nights of me trying to get over him, it took a second for everything to come back. Why did he have to come, he should have just left me as a-' her thoughts cut off, what was that last part? What she thought sunk in later after the joy came and went.

She still thought that I didn't love her. But, what had I done to show her otherwise, I had growled at her! How could I make this up to her?

Bella POV:

Cassander pulled away from me, I didn't care that he was leaving; I just didn't want to be alone. Another hand came and pulled my chin up.

"Look at him Bella." It was Marcus. He looked worried and I couldn't quite put my finger on the emotions behind his eyes. He looked bored, but he always had emotional eyes. I don't think very many people noticed, people shied away from Marcus.

I turned as he told me, if it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have. I trusted Marcus. When I turned to Edward, he looked like he was a burning man. (A.N: Like in breaking dawn, imagine that face.) I instantly turn away from him, looking for Jane. She was smiling, but at me. It wasn't a happy smile it was the cruel smile that said she liked that everyone was in pain. She wasn't burning Edward though, so why did he look like it?

Everything was too silent. Marcus took my arm and he walked me forward. Cassander let me go, he wouldn't have if it wasn't Marcus taking me.

It was like a wedding. I was walking down the isle on my father's arm, everyone watching me, including Edward. When we reached him, Marcus took my hand, and in the age old gesture, he placed mine in Edwards. I don't think that I could handle a bad reaction from him.

Edwards POV:

I should have stayed, just to protect her. I could have stayed in the shadows, always behind her. She wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be a vampire and she might be happier. I always caused her so much pain. It would have hurt me to see her cry herself to sleep but she would have been protected!

Felix had touched her! He had touched her twice. I couldn't handle this! The inside of his mind was torture! I tried to switch and picked up Chelsea's, she was thinking about Bella too. She was thinking about how Bella crossed her arm across her chest, like she was holding herself together.

Felix just didn't stop, Cassander wanted Bella to be happy, but he wasn't sure if I was the one to do that. And then Marcus, he was the easiest. Bella reminded him of Didyme. He could see our relationship. There was pain laced in between the cracks of our love. It hurt me to see it; I didn't want our relationship to be anything but joyful. I mean, if we are going to have one, I wasn't sure if Bella would forgive me for leaving her, and destroying her life. If only I'd been strong enough to stay away from her!

Marcus took Bella's arm; he knew that I was the only one that could fix her broken heart. She looked beautiful. I couldn't believe what he was thinking. He wanted her to be happy; he was giving her to me, against Aro's wishes. I couldn't help but smile, despite Felix.

Once Felix knew what was going on, I smiled further. Felix wanted Bella, and if she was allowed to leave, he wouldn't be able to have her. I couldn't be angry. Marcus placed her hand in mine, it fit perfect. I ignored Felix as his plans died. She wouldn't be a prisoner anymore, so he wouldn't be allowed to do as he wished. I didn't pay attention to that, I could only see her.

"Edward, you're warm!" she didn't smile, but her reaction to me was so Bella. She placed my hand against her cheek and closed her eyes for a moment. Once she opened them I smiled. If I had any doubt that this was Bella, they were gone now. She smiled in response to my smile.


	10. Bargaining

Bittersweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I mean it! If I did, I would be rich and living in New Zealand.

A/N: There you go again, reading this, come on don't you want to know what's going to happen?

Chapter Ten: Bargaining

Kate POV:

Shit, shit, shit, shit did I think _shit_ yet? God, Bella, I didn't mean leave I meant he's going to Italy for a reason. I should have started it out differently. If Edward dies, it will be my entire fault! Everyone is going to hate me! Please, please get there in time Alice.

The intercom came on over head. 'Good morning passengers, we will begin our descend in a little over 5 minutes. Please stay seating and buckle your seatbelts if they aren't already.' I scratched my head when I realized I hadn't moved in awhile. It was hard to concentrate on acting human with everything going on.

Tanya was next to me and she gave me a sympathetic look. She knew that I would never forgive myself if this happened. Just think of Bella, she's going to be devastated when she realized that she was so close. I hope she doesn't hate me. I had called her twelve times, they all went straight to her voice mail.

The plane landed and Irina and Laurent stole two cars. We had to wait inside because the sun was starting to come out. They pulled up to the overhang in the shadows. There was a Solara and Matrix, they weren't bad but we needed something faster to make it!

Carmen and Eleazar took the car with Irina, Tanya and I joined Laurent. Laurent was more understanding than Irina and I really didn't want to hear any shit from Irina right now, I was getting enough of that from myself.

Irina called Laurent after a few moments. I wondered if she wanted to be with him and we'd have to switch but he broke out in a smile instead.

"Bella is there! Edward isn't going to die! Alice and Jasper are in Volterra and Alice thinks everything is going to be fine, she can't see anymore but she's seen enough! We don't have to worry if Alice doesn't think we should!" I smiled too. Thank god that Bella figured it out. He wasn't going to Italy for fun; he was going to kill himself.

Tanya and I hugged in the back seat, relief filled the car and I knew that everyone would be fine. We were still heading down to bring everyone back together, but it was still nice to not have to worry. Now, it would just be Rose that needed to feel like shit. It was horrible to think like that, but I did. We turned on the radio and enjoyed ourselves during the time we drove to Volterra.

Rose POV:

The whole family wasn't speaking to me. I didn't think he'd react like this, Bella wasn't dead but we all thought she was! Shouldn't Edward know? I mean, she was human did he think that she would live forever?

How could he love her that much, she was so plain! Gah, he shouldn't even want her. Emmett and I loved each other, but I wouldn't give up a chance to be human for anything. He knew that. I wonder if that would ever come between us, but like he could leave me!

I peaked over at Emmett, he was visibly pissed at me, but it wasn't as bad after he found out that Edward was fine. Edward and he were truly brothers. I don't know if we would have made it if it would have been my fault for his death, especially if Bella followed after him. He would lose a sister over me too.

I was sorry, I shouldn't have gotten involved and I shouldn't have told Edward anything unless I knew for a fact Bella was dead. I apologized enough to this part of the family, if I got Edward to accept my apology… and Bella, then no one would be mad. Maybe Alice too, she loved Bella too. She could just make anyone love her now couldn't she?

That was another reason why I couldn't stand her. Sure, people adored me and wanted me, but no one loved me until I was a vampire, and I'm pretty sure that it was because I was around for so long that it just happened. Except Esme, she loved me because I was daughter.

I hoped that Edward and Bella were fine against the Volturi. I may not like Bella, but if she kept Edward alive after what I did, I would be in her debt. I hated the idea, but I would have to make it up to her. She wasn't that bad, I guess.

Edward POV:

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was looking at me as well. I hoped that she knew everything that I wanted to say, but I wanted to do that part in private. I just studied her new face, she had darker gold eyes. She must be thirsty but she ate animals. She was perfect. Bella was always perfect. She was touching my face, her finger tips running across my cheek felt amazing. I returned the gesture, glad that I could touch more of her than just her hand.

Aro cleared his throat and I heard what he was thinking. He wasn't going to let Bella go, she could block vampires abilities and he wanted her to block him and his army when they went into battle. I wouldn't allow him to keep her.

Bella could tell that something was wrong, when my eyes tightened her eyes crinkled together. I smoothed her forehead out with my fingers and kissed it. Bringing her closer to me, not only because I wanted to but to show Aro that I wasn't about to leave her again. I wouldn't leave her unless she ordered me away.

Once my eye contact with Bella was broken I glared at Aro. He moved his right hand. It was a gesture to bring the other members into the chamber. They were going to force Bella to stay, and grant my wish.

"What was her crime? How can you keep her here against her will? What excuse are you going to make up?" I read in his mind before he thought it. She had killed on there lands so she owed them a life. They were going to take hers. I couldn't believe it, I looked at Bella's eyes again, but there wasn't a hint of red in them. She questioned me with her eyes. She would find out soon enough what he was going to accuse her of.

"She killed on our lands." Aro replied, "We have a right to keep her until we feel her debt has been paid." Bella broke away from my gaze and started a low growl in her throat. She did kill on there lands then? I had a moment of shock, but she could kill half the population and I would still love her.

"My life is worth a goat! I freaking wild goat is worth the rest of my eternity! No one could agree with that!" She killed a goat? That was it, she was right, who could agree with that? Most people didn't but they wanted her. I knew who wanted to let her go. I read the thoughts of all the guards. They were thinking of how Aro was taking his power to far. Marcus, Cassander, Chelsea, Afton and two guards: Garrett and Mac wanted her to leave. She had made some friends when she was here. I was glad that I had some time to think of a plan since there would, no doubt be a debate going on.

Felix wanted her to stay for other reasons but he was up there with Aro when it came to how desperate they wanted to keep her. Cauis was third. I had to find a way to get us out of here safely, and since Bella could block powers we could hide out for a few hundred years. Maybe I could just kill Demitri if he found us. He wouldn't be alone, I wouldn't want Bella to fight either. An idea came to me.

"Can't we make a deal? Trade something?" As soon as the words left, I wish I hadn't spoken, he wanted me to ask that, he wanted something that I didn't have a right to give. I growled and pulled Bella closer, I wouldn't do that. Sure, Bella was worth it, but it went against everything that I stood for. I would not allow him to take that from her, from us!

He thought it was just, fair and honorable! How could he do this, it was just a goat! Like this was worth it! I'll buy a farm of goats and send it to them. This couldn't be happening! We would have to run for the rest of our lives.

Felix took my reaction as a good thing; he thought he would get to have her! I didn't care. If I was going to die I _would_ kill Felix. Bella would not be forced to be touched by that monster. I would do everything I could for her before I was killed.

"That is out of the question!" Bella didn't know what was going on. She looked up at me, but I wasn't facing her, I was still glowering at Aro. He thought that Bella had a right to give it too. She wouldn't agree! I scowled at his thoughts! He overestimated himself.

Aro gestured for Jane, she knew what she wanted and instantly used her powers on me. I braced myself for the pain but I had faith that Bella wouldn't agree while I was _gone_. I waited, but it didn't happen. Bella was here, right. She wouldn't have let Jane use her powers. She was concentrating really hard. Was it that hard for her to block her?

Aro noticed too, I guess it had never been that hard for her before, she must be doing something else? What was she doing, whatever it was I hoped she had a plan. And, I hoped it as worth it, it looked like it hurt her. I braced her, hoping that it helped to prepare her for this question.

Bella POV:

God damn it, like the goat was even that good! I was just thirsty and I didn't feel like wasting my time! Like it was worth it! Life time of servitude because I ate a goat! Yeah, ok not going to happen. I just got Edward back, I think… I think I have him back. I hope I have him back.

Why was Edward so upset? What was he hearing? I did the only thing I could. I stretched out my protective bubble to include him. It was easier and easier the more I used it. It felt right to have Edward in it with me it was almost effortless, well, with no one trying to use there powers, I was still keeping Benjamin's powers.

I hoped that I'd need it if I was working this hard to keep it, but I trusted that Cassander had a plan, I think that the Volturi may have some people that wanted to over through them. I was hoping it didn't happen while Edward was here; I don't want him to be involved with that.

Edward stiffened against me; I guess something bad was going to happen. I really didn't want to lose concentration. I appreciated the warning.

"That is out of the question." He said, why did he say that? What were Aro's thoughts? He tightened his arms around me. He wouldn't look at me, he was glaring at Aro and he made a hand gesture. I knew that one, which was Jane. I braced myself and blocked her without losing Benjamin's power.

It was harder than I thought, since Jane was very over powering. Aro stood. I closed my eyes, if I could stop Edward from feeling pain I would have to handle this. Aro had a plan and it was based off of my weaknesses. I wouldn't let him win.

"You can go free, if you trade your servitude in place of another." I wouldn't do that. Aro should know better, everyone knew that. I was all about taking what I can for the people I love. I bit my lip and glared at Aro, it didn't stop him. He smiled and said three words that I wasn't expecting.

"I want Alice."


	11. Broken

Bittersweet by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all the credit goes to Stephanie Meyers. She's awesome.

A/N: Did you guys see the movie yet? I've seen it twice. There should have been more Alice, but it was still great! Oooh, this chapter has some dirty thoughts in it. (heard from Edward.)

Chapter 11: Broken

Bella POV:

WHAT! No way! Alice was my sister, my best friend, besides Kate. I loved Alice more that I loved myself and I wasn't about to give her to Aro. Even when I was here not being a prisoner, I didn't like Aro. He looked at me like I was _precious_. It creeped me out and I wasn't about to subject Alice to that, especially since Alice had a power that he wanted more that me.

I held on to Benjamin's powers and to Edward, It was hard to keep someone protected and hold onto a past power with Edward right here using his mind reading and Jane pushing her powers on us. I was going to lose it if Jane didn't stop. It was fine with Edward; he didn't push his power anywhere.

Aro motioned for Jane to stop, he wanted my answer and with Jane's powers, I wasn't about to risk speaking. It was late, because it was starting to hurt and I lost his powers just as she stopped, at least I had Jane's power. I wasn't tired, I could have gone on, but her power poked my shield and each time it was worse than the time before.

"Well Bella? What do you say?" He had enthusiasm that should have been lost after being alive for so many years. It got old, quick. I was glad Edward was here, not because we were in danger, but because this would be our reunion. This little time we had together. Edward must have realized the same thing because he started to study my face again. I ignored Aro. He didn't take kindly to it.

"Bella!" His face showed that he wasn't going to take no for an answer, but if he had a yes, it would be easier to accept with the people around them. He was trying to save his reputation as a great leader. Edward started to hum my lullaby. I knew what he was trying to say, and the only way I knew how to say mine, was to open up my head.

"We are debating." I said to Aro, just to buy us some time, I didn't think he would buy it. But what could he do about it?

Inside our little bubble, I opened up. Just to him, incase Jane got any idea's. I wanted to tell him everything, everything that happened while he was gone, how I faked my death and everything, but I knew we only had time for a few things. So I started with forgiveness.

'You didn't have to feel guilty. You don't have to feel guilty for what happened. None of it was your fault. And killing yourself isn't the answer. Even if I did die, you shouldn't have felt guilty, it was bound to happen. Me trip in front of a bus, or me stumble across Laurent when he was hunting. It's just how my life goes, that is no reason to run off to Italy.'

He relied to me, still trying to make it sound that we were talking and thinking about Alice. "I don't feel guilty." I had closed up and once he spoke, my forehead wrinkled together. Then why did he come here. "Remember?" He said, and then I did. I opened my mind and replayed a memory.

'Last spring, when you were… nearly killed… Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans. Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human.' We were watching Romeo and Juliet… I remembered it clearer because I replayed memories of my Human life a lot. Kate told me you lose them after awhile if you don't think about them.

'Well, I wasn't going to live without you. But I wasn't sure how to do it—I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help… so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi.' This was the Volturi… I didn't think about it before. I knew this was the Volturi, but I hadn't thought of Edward before.

'Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die—or whatever it is we do.' I paused, he had wanted to die? He nodded his head, slightly but enough for me to realize what was going on.

'Why in the _HELL_ would you leave me then? This is horrible! All that wasted time, doing nothing when I could have been with you! I would have found you if I knew that's how you felt. Why would you leave me with nothing! God Edward, what the Hell!' I turned away from him angry, forgetting for a moment that we were in front of the Volturi, probably about to die.

He laughed and I had to look at him again to glare. "You make the same angry face." He smoothed out my forehead and kissed it for the second time. My anger vanished and I felt something else… Something that I had never felted before with this intensity, I wanted Edward. He pulled away after reading what I was thinking.

He shook his head, sadly. 'He wanted it to then, he _would_ want me now, since I'm pretty.' He turned toward me, with so much intensity in his eyes that I had to replay what I had just thought. 'What did I do?' He debated what to say.

"Of course I did. I do!" He was still trying to get Aro to think we were debating. I wish he could just say what he wanted to. I wish this wasn't happening. 'You wouldn't have left if I would have been good enough to keep you.' He looked like he was in pain. I didn't know what was going on it was the truth, wasn't it?

He came closer and I knew what he was thinking, he was going to kiss me. 'Wait.' And he did. 'When you leave again, this is going to hurt too much.' He rolled his eyes and kissed me anyways. I had never had a kiss like this, it was amazing. His chest shook slightly and I closed my head before he could read anything else. I was lost, I didn't know where I was and I didn't want to go back either. He pulled away and I fought to keep him there.

'You've been holding out on me.' He chuckled slightly and Aro stood. A plan came to me and I shared it as quickly as I could think.

'We are not going to get out of here alive without help. There is too many of them. Give me up, tell them that you would rather keep Alice, she more powerful or whatever Aro would accept in his mind, use his weaknesses against him. Get me to the prisoner's chambers. They will help us. They were captured because they have powers that the Volturi want. If I release them and convince them to fight, than maybe we have a chance. I borrowed Benjamin's powers but I lost them when Jane was trying to burn us. He can control the elements, I used Aro's power on him, and he's too weak to use it himself. Cassander put me in that cell for a reason. I think there is a revolt going on under Aro's nose. If I can get the prisoners on our side, we may have a chance, but this will end in a battle. Can you get me into the prisoner's chamber? Is there a chance?'

He shook his head, and stepped away from me. My plan going into affect, he didn't like giving me over to them, I could tell… but it had to happen if we wanted to see each other for the rest of eternity.

"I do not want to give up Alice, is there any other way to keep Bella?" Aro smiled, but he was disappointed. Sure he got me, but he had to get resourceful if he wanted Alice. I tried to look scared, but I ended up being angry.

"Felix, grab Bella please." Edward was pissed too; he glared at Felix with more anger than I had ever seen him have. It scared me, but I knew it was because he didn't want Felix touching me as much as I didn't want him too. He came over to me and growled at him.

I didn't want to put up a fight, since this is what I wanted. "Take her to her cell, Edward and I have some discussing. I assume that you want to stay with her." So that was going on too, he wanted Edward around too, and if I was the way to keep Edward, he would use that against him.

Edward was still glaring at Felix, why was he so pissed. "Felix doesn't plan on taking Bella to her cell, Maybe someone else should escort her." I knew what he meant; Felix was going to rape me! I shied away from his grasp and crouched down. I wasn't about to have that…

"She would get there eventually." Felix smiled and Aro grunted he didn't look really mad and I guess it was because he was used to Felix's antics.

"Just get it done Felix." He wasn't going to stop Felix from raping me… but I would get to the prisoner cell eventually. As long as I got to the cell, would it matter? This may be the only way that I could save Edward.

'Don't worry Edward.' He knew what I meant and went to stop me from leaving. Jane saw this happening and smiled at him when he pounced, he hit the ground hard. I went to stop Jane when Felix grabbed me and jumped to the door, I punched Felix in the face but it didn't stop him. I screamed Edward's name, but I wasn't sure if he would hear me.

I didn't want Edward in pain. I couldn't stretch my bubble out that far either. What if they killed Edward while I was gone! What if this was all in vain and I was never allowed to see him again! What if the last expression I ever saw on his face was of pain, pain that I could have stopped if I would have stayed with him.

Felix took advantage of my emotional state. He ran me down the hallway, and when I should have turned to go to the prisoner cell he went straight. I wasn't worried about my things, I just wanted to get this part done, and get back to Edward as quickly as possible. My room was this way, and I'm sure Felix's was too. What should I do?

Edward POV:

I can't believe this is happening! If I wouldn't have listened to Rose, well, then she would still be a prisoner, and Felix would have had her then. He can't have her I wouldn't let him! He knew we had never been together, that she was a virgin and it made him more excited. Aro didn't care and I wouldn't allow this.

'His reaction just makes this perfect. I haven't had a virgin vampire in ages. I wonder what she tastes like. I'll get to know, and Edward may never taste it for himself.' I couldn't handle this and Bella thought me not to worry! Are you kidding, she was just going to let this happen! I wouldn't let this happen.

I jumped at Felix, ready to rip his immoral head off. I didn't know what happened but I was on the ground in seconds. It was almost as painful as when I changed. It was every cell on my body going in different directions and burning. I couldn't think it was just pain, overwhelming pain.

It stopped and Bella was already gone. How much time had passed? Jane had caught me mid jump. Aro had let Felix take Bella. He wanted me to change my mind about Alice, and he would let me go. Alice would see this wouldn't she? I hoped she stayed away and took this opportunity to get the hell away from here.

"Alice will never be yours! She would never agree and no one would trade her. Especially if it was all over a goat!" I spit, it was harder to refuse with my thoughts circling around what Bella must be going through. I reminded everyone that it was a goat she had killed, and that rape wasn't a fair punishment.

They were planning a revolt. Cassander was the head and Marcus was in on it. I wondered how they kept it from Aro. I'm guessing they just didn't touch him or ever get in the position of being touched. It must be very difficult.

"You can have me… Just please let Bella go, she doesn't disserve this!" Jane was beaming. I could hear her thoughts. 'He looks like he did when he got here. This is better than anything I could do! Aro is amazing at causing the right pain.' I hated her, almost as much as I hated Felix right now.

Marcus stepped forward, knowing I was in no condition to bargain for anything. I was glad he was on my side, and would be when Bella _eventually_ got to the cell and broke everyone out. Marcus held me in my spot, knowing I would bolt for that door the first chance I got. As soon as Jane looked away I would find her!

"Aro, just let them go! Hear reason! The Romanians have no chance to over through us! Why do you keep these vampires against there will! You know how I feel about that, how most of us feel about that!" Jane glared at Marcus. I read in Aro's mind that the Romanians were also collecting gifted vampires to over though the volturi. So that's how it started. Aro's fear of losing his power, he wanted Alice to see who would win. He visions didn't work like that, it was all based on decisions and the future is subjective! He would use her until he got the result he wanted! He would make her see it his way!

Jane turned to look at Aro, waiting for his response to Marcus and I bolted for the door. I shattered the wood into slivers and Jane caught me at the edge. I didn't care; I wouldn't stop until I knew Bella was safe in my arms.


	12. Backlash

Bittersweet by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I can dream and wish, but it wont happen.

A/N: R&R please! I update fast, so that's the least you could do. A little dirty talk, just to warn you.

Chapter twelve: Backlash

Bella POV:

His room even smelled like him, its not that he smelt bad, but I just correlated how he smelt with gross things. Felix let me go and I let myself fall to the floor. He hadn't pushed me that hard, I just didn't want to be that close to him.

"I am going to enjoy the look on Edwards face when you return to him soiled!" I growled, he wouldn't do that, well, yes he would. I wished I was stronger. Sure being a vampire gave me that, but what use was that against a male vampire or really any other vampire.

I ignored Felix as he undressed. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, what if I never got to see him again! I didn't even get to say that I was sorry or that I forgave him! I hope he wasn't in too much pain. I wished that I hadn't left and just enjoyed the time we had left instead of trying to get out of it. Wouldn't that have been better than this? Well, what _wouldn't_ be better than this?

Felix didn't like that I wasn't paying attention to him. He was completely naked, and I wasn't attracted to him at all! He was revolting. I'm pretty sure it was because I was in love with Edward, but I really couldn't see how any woman could want him! He was just straight repulsion wrapped up in a vampire body.

"You've seen me, now let me see you." He said it like he was getting the one thing he wanted for Christmas and he wasn't allowed to have it yet. He reached out to grab my shirt and I slapped his hand away. It wasn't that hard, not as hard as I wish I could hit him, but it got the message across.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I snarled out at him. I was not just going to roll over and let him have his way! I would fight and I would escape and get to the prisoners before anything could happen to Edward! I hoped he was buying us time. I hoped that I could think of a plan to get away from Felix in time too!

Felix grabbed me by my hair. It didn't hurt but I didn't like being tossed around like a rag doll. He ripped my shirt. It tore off my right shoulder and across the back. It held together where I needed it too. It was one of the shirts my mother had bought me when I moved to forks. I liked this shirt!

I scratched at him, I got his cheek and my nails dug in, leaving gashes on his shin. It didn't bleed but it made his face look even worse. He smiled and pulled me backwards onto the bed. I elbowed him in the throat wished that he would show some mark that I hurt him.

"You like it rough then!" He was just playing with me, and I needed to get out of here before it turned into something more than just playing around. He torn at my jeans and the waist line snapped from the back. It ripped down my left leg and there was no way I'd be able to wear them now.

Felix flipped me over and wrapped his hand around the front of my jeans He pulled them off from the front button and I kicked him when he touched me below my bellybutton. He didn't even show that I had hurt him in the slightest. What is the point of being a vampire if you couldn't actually hurt someone that's hurting you!

My pants were gone, but I still had my underwear, I was glad I wore the tight short kind today. It would have been horrible if I'd worn one of my lace thongs!

"Butterflies." I didn't understand what he was saying until I looked down, I'd forgotten they had butterflies printed on them. He went to touch them and I jumped back off the bed flipping myself against the far wall. He wasn't expecting it and I snapped the lamp off the wall and threw it at his head. I was hoping for a diversion.

He dodged and flashed in front of me, he was really fast for a vampire. He pushed his body against mine and held me against the wall. I wouldn't be able to outrun him, that's for sure. I mean, I was fast but he was faster.

"Come on now little butterfly, if you wanted to play like that, you should have said something." He pulled me off the wall and slammed me into the other one. The wall shook and the chandelier above the center of the room chimed together.

It didn't hurt, but it was enough to give me a glimpse into his power. I think he wanted me to be afraid. I wasn't. I squirmed a little and when I was aligned perfectly, I brought my knee up right where it counted. If there was one thing I knew, vampire or not, that hurt. He shuttered and I used it to my advantage to get him off me. I pushed of the ground and jumped over his head, he was still recovering so I grabbed the end of the bed frame and ripped the metal pole off.

I bashed Felix over the head and instead of his head giving the metal bent. He turned toward me. He was angry now and the 'play' time was over. I wish I would have learned single combat, Kate and I were always teamed up, and it was easier to watch someone else's back than your own. Plus, when I practiced, I never wanted to hurt them. So, how do you hurt a vampire? I guess rip there limbs off?

Felix crouched and I followed suit. Was this a battle now? He pounced and I dodge, but he knew what I was doing and back lashed me into the broken bed. He flung around and landed on top of me, straddling my legs down. I wished I was just good at fighting period, but I wasn't even a year old and he had centuries upon centuries of perfecting his fighting skills.

He tore what was left of my shirt off. The only thing between us now was my underwear and bra. That really wouldn't do much good. I snarled, it was more impulse than in actual threat, sometimes the vampire side just couldn't be contained.

Despite what was happening, I was still worrying about Edward. Was Jane still burning him? Was he in a lot of pain? Was he still alive? Was Marcus and my friends still- Jane! JANE!!!! I was saved. Why didn't I think of this before!

"This is your last warning Felix, get off of me or you will _regret_ it!" He smiled down at me and moved our faces closer. Like I wanted to be closer to him! His breath washed across my face and I turned my head to face to the right.

"I think I should be giving the threats." He cooed. He placed a finger under the elastic of my bra. He would break it if I didn't do something. He bent down further toward my face and I knew what he was planning. If I could have puked I would have, but instead something else came up, Jane's powers.

"Burn Felix" He was astonished and his back arched in a weird way. I pushed him off me and rolled off the bed, I didn't worry about cloths I just grabbed Felix's foot and pulled him back the way we came. I had to concentrate on causing him pain.

I turned down the hall toward the prisoner chambers. There were wood splinters everywhere and I didn't bother to move Felix around them, or mind his head around corners. I went past a door I hadn't noticed before and I could smell human blood. Were they keeping humans prisoner too?

I opened the door and there where packs of blood, hospital style. I grabbed as many as I could, planning on giving them to the starving prisoners. I pulled Felix farther along and saw who was guarding the prisoners. Garrett, thank god!

"Let me in Garrett." He didn't ask questions, he just stepped aside propping the door open for me since both my hands were full. I spilled the packs across the floor and pushed three into Benjamin's slot.

"We don't have much time, all of you! Get everyone out of these cells, there is about to be a battle in the main chamber! If you want to fight your captures go there, if not, run for your lives! Benjamin, will this be enough to bring your abilities back?" He nodded his head, he looked even worse then I remember.

"What happened to your cloths? And what is happening to him?" He looked worried, I had forgotten that I was practically naked; I looked over to Garrett to see if he noticed but he was purposely not looking. I could almost see a shadow of a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it, and I borrowed Jane's powers. I can block and borrow powers. So none of you have to worry about Jane, I got her covered. Can you take care of these doors and walls Ben?" He nodded and bit into the first bag. I bet a vampire could starve to death.

"Edward is in the chamber. Garrett will escort the ones that want to fight there. Thank you Benjamin, try to get the others to fight and not flee." I glared at Garrett as I flew out of there with Felix behind me. Felix was making grunting noises. I guess Jane's power intensified the longer they were administered.

I hoped that Edward wasn't in that category of intensified pain. I didn't want to think of him like that but the last facial expression I'd seen on his face came to mind.

I flew down the halls and practically jumped through the door way. Where had the door gone? I shot straight to Edward. Marcus was standing over him but Jane was using her powers. I couldn't stop them once they started, I could only block them.

I glared at Jane and used her own powers against her. She growled and stepped toward me. I didn't care. She fought back but I pushed until she lost concentration on Edward, I lost mine of Felix. I had left him by the door way. I bubbled Edward, Marcus and I in. He was close enough that I just did it out of appreciation. He had bought us time when Edward wasn't able to.

Edward looked like he did when I first saw him here in Volterra. I knew this time it wasn't Jane, I knew it was because he was worried about me. He looked me over, still worried that Felix had touched me anywhere. I offered Edward my hand and he took it. For the first time, I was the one saving him. It made me feel better about my human times with Edward.

He held me in his arms for a few seconds. "Thank god." Was all he kept muttering, he kissed my head and cheek and rubbed his hand up and down my bare back. It felt amazing but I really needed to concentrate on not letting this bubble open, and he wasn't helping.

He pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt. He held it out to me, he hadn't asked, he wanted me to be covered up. I took it and buttoned it over myself, at least I wasn't almost naked anymore. Edward looked amazing in just a pair of jeans, it was indescribable. (A.N: I'm not even going to try.)

He pulled me closer again and put himself between Felix and I. Edward was still prone to over protection I guess. I was pretty sure that a few inches wouldn't have stopped or hindered Felix if he wanted to get me again. I didn't think he'd try either, since Edward was right here.

Aro pounded his hand down on his arm chair. I hadn't realized that everyone in the hall had been debating with one another until it was silent. I wonder what was going while I was gone. Had it anything to do with the uprising?

The double doors behind us opened and two figures I didn't think I'd ever see again stepped into the chambers. It was horrible, why hadn't they stayed away? This is exactly what Aro had wanted! Was this why he let us waste so much time? He thought that she would eventually make her way to us?

"Alice!" I groaned and pleaded at the same time. Please be a figment of my imagination! Please don't really be here! How could she have not seen that this is what Aro wanted! I had unblocked myself that whole time I'd been with Edward. She must have known!

Jasper would have never agreed to this either! He would have kidnapped her if he thought it would keep her from bringing herself here! She must not have seen the other parts. That has to be the only explanation! Jasper wouldn't have let her come!

Edward must have been thinking the same thing. He was tense already but now he was still, he had stopped stroking my skin absent mindedly. Marcus was smiling; I excluded him from the bubble. Why would he be smiling about this!

"Welcome to Volterra Alice!" Aro almost squealed with excitement.


	13. Brace Yourself

Bittersweet by Jacklynnfrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All credit to Stephanie Meyers!

A/N: I hated last chapter, so I'm going to make up for it in this one.

Chapter Thirteen: Brace Yourself

Edward POV:

Every thought was on Bella and her butterfly underwear. It was hard to pull away after just getting her back into my arms, but for the love of decency why was everyone always after Bella! I gave her my shirt, knowing she wouldn't protest. I wasn't about to ask why she was practically naked either, I didn't want to know.

Felix was still to shaken to have actual thoughts. He was really pissed that he was bested by 'a little girl'. I was proud of her. She could handle herself in a bad situation and she didn't just give in. I'd have to teach her how to really fight, she can't rely on others powers like that all the time. I guess Felix had never been subjected to Jane's power for more then a few minutes.

Aro wasn't angry at us directly. He was thinking over Marcus's words. I had been out during this time, but Aro's thoughts pretty much covered all the bases. There had been a prophecy or something along those lines that said the volturi as we know it, would be over thrown. Aro didn't understand that he needed to work with the gifted and not make them work for him. It was a self fulfilling prophecy. His fear of losing his power was making him lose his power.

He feared, specifically that the Romanians where gathering powers that were unheard of. He was so concentrated on them, that he failed to see what was going on underneath his own nose. I pulled Bella closer to me and farther from Felix. He had his first coherent thought, and he wanted to get back at Bella. It wouldn't do much, but I didn't like him looking at her like that, so I moved her farther away from him.

Aro pounded his fist against the arm of his 'throne'. The chatter had broken out when Marcus had finished his speech on what had happened to the morals the Volturi had been built upon. Caius had been feeding Aro's fears and without Marcus to counter balance those, Aro had taken a turn for the worse.

It had been Caius' idea to capture the powerful vampires; he had found Cassander and used his brother and his brother's mate against him. They were captured and they would be set free when Cassander had found the most gifted of us. He was like a power gauge.

The chatter ceased. Bella looked surprised; I guess she wasn't paying attention. She looked amazing in just my shirt. I couldn't help but imagine us being far away from here, and she put my shirt on for other reasons, rather than because she didn't have wearable clothing anymore.

Felix had recovered for the most part; his ego was wounded pretty badly. He knew that she had not found him attractive at all. It made me feel better that she wasn't remotely interested in him. Too bad Felix couldn't cover himself up. No one seemed to be impressed with his nudeness.

He knew I was listening in on him and turned his thoughts around; how she looked beneath him, or when there bodies where pressed together, her back against the wall. I was so engrossed with what Felix was thinking that I didn't realize the doors had opened behind us until Bella had said Alice's name.

'Oh, no. Alice, no. please be anyone but Alice.' Bella had let her guard down, why was it so easy for her now, when she couldn't when she was human? Alice stepped down the incline with Jasper holding her hand. Alice had known that Aro had wanted her, but it was her mistake and she had come to apologize to me. She hadn't uttered a word about Aro wanting her to Jasper.

"Welcome to Volterra Alice." Aro's thoughts were ecstatic. Like his lost puppy made its way home after being gone for a few hundred years. If he was allowed to read her thoughts, it would make his century!

Alice walked forward with Jasper, they were going to stand next to us. 'Edward, the others are coming, we have a better chance with everyone here. We need to buy about fifteen minutes. I can't see a way to accomplish this; I can guess I'll have to do some entertaining.' Bella was around and she wouldn't be able to see.

A guard came through the door I'd shattered, he had four people behind him. Cassander knew two of them. His brother, and his brother's mate, then a red headed little girl and an olive skinned boy who looked like he hadn't eaten in awhile, but he smelled like fresh human blood. I guess these are the prisoners Bella had released. All five of them came to stand in the center of the chamber with us.

The guard's name was Garrett and he was glad that Bella had found something to wear, he stood next to Marcus. Cassander was being held back by Demetri, but he wanted to go to his coven. Aro was angry but it was hard for him to maintain that emotion because he was sure Alice would be his shortly.

"What is the meaning of this Garrett!" Aro had assumed that he had set the prisoners free. Which wasn't the case; the olive skinned one had released them, using his power. This must be Benjamin; the one Bella had wanted to get to.

Bella was still next to me, she looked relieved. It was weird how I could still read her moods. Her facial expressions didn't change that much, besides the fact that she didn't blush. I'm sure her face would have been beat red when she was putting on my shirt.

Garrett bowed at Aro. He wasn't apologizing, he was just showing respect. It was a good idea because this was considered treason. Jane was pretty excited to take her rage out on someone, and she didn't care who.

"I did not set anyone free; the element manipulator let himself out and the others. How am I to fight against that?" Aro scowled, but after Garrett spoke he turned his attention to Benjamin. Aro had ordered him to eat one pack of human blood a week. He would have died eventually, and that was his way to try and get Benjamin to join him.

"Marcus and I agree on a lot of key points. These strange golden-eyed ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something worth even more, perhaps, than mere gratification of desire? This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from a king's rule. Here's to freedom of the oppression." I honestly couldn't have said it better. He was a mastermind, he had been made in the revolutionary time period and you could tell. Garrett had been a nomad before Cassander came upon him; he had joined the Volturi for a reason. He was here to help over through them.

Marcus had started the movement after Cassander found a memory blocker/hider. It was hard to explain, her name was Cece, and she could control what you remembered or not. Marcus trusted her with their memories when Aro wanted to 'know' them. Cassander was filling me in, I don't think he had meant to, but Cassander was helping me.

"We only want Justice!" There was a lot going on, most guards where thinking over the past few months, and how the Volturi had changed. It meshed together with so many thoughts going on at once, it was actually hard to concentrate on just one, but I was used to it by now.

I found Cece pretty quick. I figured her mind would have the most information. She knew peoples worst memories first. She could take those away to make people relax or forgive. She was very valuable to Aro, she had been used on the prisoners. Of course see did as he said, at first, but would take it back when she was alone. She had a very clear view of the world. Bella and she had developed a friendship.

Cece knew of my powers, it was odd being in her head. She could block her own memories from me, but still knew them. She was like a pain medication for your past. It was odd how her power worked; it was like, if the memory affected you, she would know about it. She would know what it was that made a person change.

"Aro, stop what your doing. Let the people who don't want to be here go. If you force them, losing your powers will be inevitable." Marcus was a voice of reason that Aro would listen too. Aro didn't want them to leave, and Alice had just arrived.

Aro had the mind of a mad man, he didn't stop between thoughts and he had many other thoughts in the background. His fear had overtaken him. No matter what his thought was, he was always thinking of the Romanians in the background.

'Edward.' It was Alice calling me. I let Bella go with one of my arms so Alice could hug her, it was awkward, but I refused to let her go. (A.N: Like the Esme hug after they got off the plane.) 'Ask her to drop her guard. I want to know what is going to happen.' She was worried about what would happen to us all. What our family was getting into. If she had caused the death of everyone she loved.

I nodded; she had too many things going through her head. She knew that Bella was worth a battle, but she wanted to know if we could all get out alive or not, if we could talk our way out. I wondered the same thing.

"Bella, let Alice see." Jane smiled at us, and she was going to take any opportunity she could get with Bella. I turned to her, but Aro interrupted.

"No, I want to see this!" He practically jumped out at Jane. Alec grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her toward the back wall. She wasn't very good at controlling her temper. I wanted to destroy Felix pretty badly, but Jane was catching up.

Bella grabbed my hand again. I squeezed it in reassurance, if Jane tried anything, I would take the pain for her. She wouldn't have to worry about that.

I tensed; Alice knew what was going to happen. It was a strange vision, a kind I'd never seen Alice have before. It started out the same, us all entering into battle. I was upset but still relieved that everyone was here. We were all paired up with the one we'd be fighting, a few of our side had to take on two, but it was manageable. I was pleased to see that I had Felix, but Bella had Jane.

Part way through the battle, there was two shadows. It was like a fork in the road and Chelsea was in the middle. If she chose our side, we would loose Irina and Laurent. If she chose the other path, Bella and I would die, and the future faded. Did that mean that Alice would die too? Did she just predict her own death? Besides Bella and I's who else would die? Would anyone survive, if we couldn't see past Alice's death, then how would we ever know?

"Did it happen? Ooh, please share!" Aro held out his hand; as if it was a friendly gesture to just shake on a deal. Alice looked over at me and I shook my head, Aro shouldn't know that he was about to be over thrown regardless of what or who he has gathered.

There wasn't a peaceful way to resolve this either. Cassander would start the fight, and he had been planning on this for quite some time. Not all of us arriving, but of a fight happening, and this seemed like that perfect moment.

Alice was trying to find a peaceful way to solve it; she was more worried about Jasper then her own death. She assumed that her death would result in his as well. She ran over things she would say or do, and they all ended up with the fork in the road in front of Chelsea. I didn't like having our fates in the hands of someone so unstable. Bella and she had been friends, but only for a few weeks, that was nothing.

Aro frowned and put his hand down, he wasn't too upset. He rationalized that it was because she was shy; they didn't know each other very well. He really wanted Alice, especially if he was making excuses for her behavior.

Chelsea stood in the background and her future shifted slightly. Afton, her mate was involved now, he would take her side, whichever she had chosen, but now, either side, she would die. Her death would result in Afton going on a killing rampage, and I hoped that it was directed on the Volturi, and not us. So if Chelsea decided to die for us, we only lost two, if she dies for them, we lost a lot more. Alice also had seen who would kill Chelsea on either side, Laurent or Cauis.

I was half tempted to kill Laurent myself, to stop the other future from happening, if it saved Bella, I'd kill anyone. Alice saw the new future I'd pictured. The Denali's turned against us and we all killed each other, the Volturi still stood and Aro had Alice, along with Jasper.

She snorted at me. So there was only one way that Bella would stay alive, and there wasn't anything I could do about it, it all depended on Cauis killing Chelsea. What were we to do with the time we had to wait?

I could think of a few things… but they weren't totally appropriate in front of so many people. I guess I'd just savor the few minutes I had left with Bella before things got too rough. Marcus, Garrett and Alice could handle the fifteen minute distraction. Plus, they weren't slow; listening to Alice is always a good thing, right?


	14. Borderline

Bittersweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

A/N: I'm scared of the fight scene; I'm not sure what's going to happen yet. Do you want a nice ending or a sad one? What about a potential sequel? Let me know what you want/think please? Hey, would you guys be mad if I had Rose and Emmett break it off after what she pulled? Sorry I was gone for awhile, vacation! R&R

Chapter Fourteen: Borderline

Alice POV:

Why won't this change? Nothing is ever this set in stone? Maybe there were other options before, but now it's too late? Maybe I couldn't see them because of Bella? What if Laurent did kill Chelsea? I couldn't see passed it, and that had to mean that I died? What would happen to Jasper? He was still holding my hand; he looked like he was in pain.

The emotions in this place must be horrible for him. He would do better off in a smaller coven, but we couldn't leave. He turned to me, I guess he knew I was scared, well, of course he knew I was scared. Aro wanted me to tell him our future. He wouldn't like it, but he could make me. I was frightened about that the most. If he made me, then he would have us all slaughtered.

He would wait for the others to get here and pick them off one section at a time. We needed to be together if we planned on making it out of this alive. Edward and Bella looked like they were having a private conversation. I guess catching up before they were torn apart again. I had to look away, the moment was for them.

"Alice?" Aro spoke to me like a lost lover. Jasper tightened his hand around mine. I guess he didn't like the way he spoke to me either. I looked at him, expecting him to continue. "Can I please read you?" He asked politely so it would look bad if I refused.

I wasn't sure what I should do. I was about to refuse when I saw that future, not so well. So I was going to give him what he asked for, even worse. I guess I'd have to stall. I didn't know what to say or do, but I saw that Marcus would step in for me, in about thirteen seconds. I smiled at Aro as if I was going to speak just in time for Marcus to stop me. It was perfect.

"Aro, leave the girl alone." I guess he was also afraid, but his was for Aro to find out their treachery prematurely. Aro glowered at Marcus and waved Jane's wave. I didn't see it happening, and even as Jane started her gift, Marcus still stood.

"I got this." Bella whispered, any vampire would have heard it, but she was in her private bubble with Edward and didn't want to speak too loudly. Jane was going to pounce and Edward read the future from my head and gave Jane a warning growl. Or, maybe he had just heard her thoughts. I wonder if Jane is just as pleasant inside her head as it is outside, I bet it was.

"Relax. We can get through this civilly." The little red head hissed, I wonder why she did that. Aro glanced at her for a brief second before he turned back to me. I didn't like having this much attention on me, but if it bought us another seven minutes, I would go for it.

"I respectively decline your offer. The future is a very changeable thing, and anything I show you now, could be different in the next minute. I do not want to cause unjustified fear." I was playing off his fear of losing his power. "If I was certain of any given thing, I would." He looked me over like he was expecting the smell of soup he thought someone had poisoned.

He wasn't that angry, but he wasn't going to be pleasant either. He was going to order me too, but changed his mind. He wasn't going to force me to do anything; he wanted me too desperately to try that method.

Edward and Bella were facing me; I could tell by Edwards's expression that he didn't like Aro's thoughts about me. Enough to break away from Bella and his reunion, it must be bad then. He didn't look any better than when he would visit. I guess because he knew that he could lose Bella again, just as quickly as before.

I apologized for my thoughts.

Emmett POV:

If they started the fight without me, I'll be so pissed! Rose was in the corner sulking. She just wanted everyone to tell her everything was all right. Well it really won't be until Edward and Bella are safe. Well, I guess if everyone is safe and can get out alive that is. This _didn't_ have to happen.

She was always so selfish! I swear she would leave me in a heartbeat if she could become human. Hell she would sacrifice me to the human god if that's what it took. Why did I put up with her? I knew, she was what I wanted when I was human, a strong gorgeous woman who didn't need me to take care of her. Of course the strong part came from her damn pigheadedness. Seriously, I don't think she's worth it.

The only good thing I got from this was the family that came with Rose, and I think they only kept her around out of guilt. She had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to be a Vampire, and that Carlisle had made a mistake. I wish she would get over that. I knew why she hunted Edward down too. Edward didn't say it but I knew why she was so upset about Bella when she first came around.

Edward hadn't shown an interest in anyone. She didn't care that he didn't pine over her because of that, but when Bella stole his heart, she was livid because she thought she was so much better than Bella. I started to doubt our relationship then. Edward wouldn't mention my thoughts to anyone, I knew, but I still wished I could talk to someone about how I felt.

Edward had been there for me, he was a good brother. I swear I wouldn't forgive her if anything happened to him, including what would happen to him if Bella died. I sighed in relief as I saw the walls of Volterra a few miles ahead. Esme and Carlisle tension seems to be at ease too.

"Thank god." Esme sighed; she was getting worked up because she hadn't heard from Alice or Jasper since they entered the walls. She was hoping that they would call and say everything when fine, that Bella and Edward were happy and unharmed. If only.

Rose reached out to take my hand; I think she wanted comfort for herself, rather than giving it to me. I sneered in her direction but still allowed her to take my hand. She had fear in her eyes. I couldn't be sure if it was fear for her or for Edward. I hoped it was for Edward, but she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to lose you." I guess she had caught onto my distance more than I realized, it pissed me off even farther knowing that she was afraid for her own well being and not the ones she put in harm's way. I wasn't about to reassure her either.

I turned away from her face, I couldn't look at it without seeing the ugliness she kept inside. I wouldn't be able to be with her if I couldn't look at her. I wasn't sure if I could leave her though. If I left, I would have to leave my family behind, but if I stayed, I'd have to be with Rose. Gah, I really hope there's a fight because I needed to take out all this building frustration out on someone!

She sighed when I didn't reply, and Esme, being the kind hearted one turned to look in the back seat. She had concern written clearly on her face, I knew I couldn't leave my family now, no matter what Rose did. Esme turned back, I could understand her dilemma. Her first son in danger because of her first daughter and she didn't want her family torn apart. I always wondered if Esme regretted Rose being changed too, but I could never be sure.

This whole family would be better off without her. She always complained, no matter what. She was always miserable; everyone had to walk on eggshells around her. I would place a pretty hearty amount that if I could hack into Edward's powers and hear what everyone thought about Rose, I would be right. I really _REALLY_, hope there's a fight.

We pulled alongside the wall, not bothering to park properly. Carlisle left the keys in the car and everyone stepped out. We jumped over the wall not even checking if humans were on the other side, we had more pressing matters to attend to rather than hiding what we really were. Carlisle knew the way into the Volturi and I could smell Alice and Jaspers scent. I wonder how they knew where to go?

Rose was still close behind, Esme was following after Carlisle and I was after her. I would change it after we entered the Volturi's chamber, I wasn't about to let my family go in first, just in case. It was quiet when we entered the hole. Eerily quiet. Like someone sucked the sound out from around us, there were murmurs coming from down the hall.

We followed Alice and Jasper scent to a main chamber, it had progressively gotten louder until we reached the loudest point. I pushed open the double doors, ignoring the human woman to the right, Carlisle right behind me. The vision in front of me made me relax. Everyone I loved was fine and kicking. Alice looked relieved too. Who were the others with them? There were five standing next to Edward that I didn't know. The one I recognized from Carlisle's study picture.

Without missing a beat I walked forward with the rest of the family behind me, taking our spot next to Edward, in a show of whose side we were on. "What is the meaning of this? This is the second unexpected arrival!" Aro glared at us, he must have been getting suspicious of everyone's intentions. Edward was facing Alice in what looked like a silent talk. Great, we all loved those.

"Squirt!" Bella smiled up at me, why was she wearing Edwards shirt? "Nice outfit!" she put her head down, I guess this was her new version of a blush. I laughed and picked her up in a bear hug, this time, not holding back. I didn't have to be careful now that she wasn't human. I spun her around. Edward looked a little anxious so I returned her to him. Gosh, like he was the only one that missed her!

I relinquished from our twelve second reunion and started to analyze each opponent's strengths. Jasper must have been doing the same for longer than I, so I made my way over to him. He nudged his head over to Demitri, I knew what that meant, I had the best chance with him, or, I was the only one that had a chance to beat him. A grim smile spread across my face as I visualized my attack. What moves I would make, and what I would do for any counter attacks.

I moved on after I thought of every scenario. Jasper turned to me, he looked so tortured. He swiped his eyes across the room and I counted with him. There were 32 members of the Volturi, was that all of them? We had 18. That was almost double. We would have to take on more than just one person at a time. Who was all on our side though, I counted the people standing with us and the Denali's. But what about them, were there traitors among them?

Jasper felt my tension and I knew he was calming me. I shook my head, I wanted to use this to my advantage if it came to a fight. "What about fences?" He shook his head to ask Edward. He realized we were talking strategy. Well, we weren't really talking.

Edward nudged to a tall blond curly haired man, he looked pretty pissed and he was watching us, then he looked at a girl standing behind Aro, intentionally and she looked worried and was watching Aro for his next move, he then turned to the guard, they were standing next to each other and all in black robes but he nudged the third one from the last and the one to his right. We were good at concealing what we were doing, especially since everyone was pretty intent on Aro.

He moved to the other end, our eyes following as he stopped on another guard then back to a tall woman. So that was how many traitors, if they decided to act on their thoughts. 24 to 32. What if we lost one of the family? Edward patted me on the shoulder and took a few steps back to stand next to Bella again. What if the Denali's didn't make it? I knew as soon as I saw Jasper that there was going to be a fight.

I looked for who else I would take on, when I realized that the Volturi not only outnumbered us, but they had gifts that we didn't. If I died, at least I wouldn't have to worry about breaking up with Rose and dealing with awkward family moments. Edward laughed a hard humorless laugh. I guess that was so typically me.

Aro stood and I stopped analyzing who I would take on as my second fighter. He looked pretty angry. Cauis joined his side and one of the guard stepped around him. "Alice, shake my hand, tell me of what you know." He had a glint in his eye and I knew I missed something important, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he saw.

He reached for her hand and she reached hers out, unsteady and scared. It wasn't even a shake, she just touched two of her fingers to his palm. I didn't know what to do. Jasper was holding onto Alice and trying to put himself between her and what would happen when they broke apart. The doors opened for the last time and the rest of the family came in. Their smiles faded, I guess they had been expecting a nice happy family reunion.

What would happen now?


	15. Battlefield

Bittersweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters portrayed from that book. Stephanie Meyers is behind that genius.

A/N: So I finally know the ending! Hope you're not disappointed with it. Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen: Battlefield

Bella POV:

Holy cow! Holy crow, is he still reading her thoughts? Why was he so stiff, and Jasper looked like he was watching someone destroy his favorite toy in the first grade. I could only imagine what he was feeling. Edward crouched and everyone followed, the intensity and nervousness could be cut with a knife.

Cassander bolted from his spot and went to intercept Aro before he could give any orders. A guard tackles Cassander before he could do anything. "KILL THEM!" Aro's roar echoed four times before fading. After the last one faded, Kate was at my back and Jane was crouched in front of me, smiling. I had to concentrate and I wasn't that good yet. Battling and blocking people.

Kate and I trained together, so I would protect her back, just as well as she could protect mine. "Athenedora, nice to see you again." Kate spit. Like we should talk now, from the looks of the people around me, we needed to end our fight quickly and help the others! Where was Edward? What happened to Edward?!?!

I took my eyes off of Jane for a fraction of a second, and Jane went to take advantage of it. Kate noticed my lack of focus and wiped me around to face Athenedora. "What the hell B!" As Jane and her flew apart, taking the opportunity to get out of each others grasp. "You need to focus if you want to see Edward again!" I could hear Carlisle pleading with whoever he was facing, I'd have to use my hearing… I should have worked on a lot more to prepare myself for this moment.

Athenedora jolted forward. She looked like a ballet dancer using her toes to glide forward. She swiped at me and I jumped up unexpectedly. I had to rip off a limb, right? I left Kates back exposed and Athenedora just kept going toward her. I flipped so I was behind her and pulled her back by her hair, her fingers grazing the back of Kates shirt. What was wrong with me! That's twice already that I slipped up!

Athenedora laughed, it was actually quite nice as far as laughs went, but I could use her underestimation of me, to my advantage. I pushed myself back to where Kate was generally fighting. When Athenedora and Jane came close to each other, they switched opponents. I was now facing Jane again, this was what they wanted.

I laughed as Jane growled. I really should have done this before! This was going to be a cake walk! I smiled directly at Jane, I could imagine her facial expression on my face as she burned. She riled in her own power. Kate ripped off Athenedora's ear. She threw it back into her face. I turned looking for Edward with the time I had to spare; I wanted Jane to feel this as long as I could hold it. She deserved this after what she did to Edward!

Edward was facing against Felix, Emmett and Demitri was next to him. I hoped Edward could handle that. I turned to see the rest of my family. There were guards fighting guards, which meant one of those sides, were with us! Rose was facing off with Heidi, and it seemed appropriate, the winner would be the fairest of them all. Irina and Laurent were facing against Corin and two guards, two against three. A cry of shock and pain shot out behind me and Athenedora was heading straight for me. I whipped around without her expecting it and took her head off, the first decapitation of the night!

I ran over to Kate, she didn't look to bad but her arm was missing. I looked around and it was sticking out from under Athenedora. I grabbed it and put it back against her shoulder, it attached but she wouldn't be able to use it for awhile. A head rolled next to my foot and I looked so see who it was, it was one of the prisoners, we were losing people on our side too. Kate was stomping on Jane's throat, taking her head off with as much pain as possible. I think she was using her zaps every time she stomped. I looked around to find someone facing more that one appointment. Jasper was taking on two and Alice was trying to help him while facing her own person. I pulled Kate along by her good arm, I wasn't about to leave her unprotected and us two against one should be fine.

It was a guard and before he knew what hit him I was on his back and pulled his head from his shoulders. He slumped down and I threw his head at Alice's opponent, Sulpicia. She turned to me and growled, and I had a feeling it was because I killed her sister, they were both wifes. Alice took that opportunity and made quick work of her. "Is Chelsea dead?" Alice asked, as Jasper finished off his second guard. I searched for her and saw that Laurent was going for her back. This killing thing got easier and easier. A fire blazed somewhere to the right of the room, the purple smoke filing through the holes in the ceiling to slowly to get the smoke it was producing out.

Alice snapped a yelp and Alec was coming straight for us, Jasper never lost his focus on the battle and confronted Alec before he could get closer to us. I had been so focused on Jane that I had forgotten about Alec. Alice did a little triumphant dance as Laurent was torn to bits. I didn't know what came over me, a rage filled me, not only because Alice seemed happy, but Laurent was practically my second father! Kate was next to me, moving before I could even think too. I didn't even see the person that killed laurent's face before I had them in Jane's power. Irina was close and started ripping of his legs and then his arms. Kate went for his head and threw it at the base of the purple smoke!

Cauis appeared where Chelsea had been, what happened to Chelsea? Did Cauis kill her? I heard a cry like I had done for Laurent's death, I couldn't focus. Laurent was dead! Irina jumped Caius, apparently not caring if she lived or died. Afton was there in seconds with Irina's body parts on the ground. "MINE!" Afton growled. Irina too! Kate turned and I blacked out.

Edward POV:

Damn bastard deserved it! I am the only allowed to see Bella the way he saw her! My body was still convulsing and I instantly looked for Bella. She was in a rage, as was Afton, Kate and Tanya. At least they were alright. I looked for Chelsea and seeing that Afton was picking off members of the guard, I could see that she must have died from Caius' hands. Jasper needed help with Alec, Bella wasn't in the right mental state to block anything. I reached him in seconds and double teamed Alec. Jasper took him down and I went after what was left of the Volturi's main assets. Renata was closest.

"I surrender!" She shouted as she saw I was coming for her. I grabbed her by the arm and she squirmed like I was hurting her. I pushed her over to Carlisle. He looked grateful that I didn't kill anyone when they weren't a threat. I had to stop Bella before she makes a mistake. A guard on our side was holding Kate down, and was still struggling with her when she zapped him and Rose looked like she was going for Tanya. I pulled Bella around and locked our lips together. She struggled for a second before she melted. She looked so scared. "Block Kate." She looked confused and scared now. Once she knew what was going on, the guard didn't look like he was struggling so much.

"You did great Bella." I guess she didn't remember because as soon as she realized there was a hand in hers that wasn't connected to a body. She squealed and threw the hand down. The joy of everyone being alive overpowered me. I wrapped my arms around Bella and lifted her off her feet. She giggled the giggle I remember. Tanya was back and stopped our twirl. Bella jumped into her arms, the joy gone as they both broke down. Kate joined them shortly, crying for their fallen sister and her mate. Carlisle made his way over. Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen, Cassander, Marcus, Rose, Alice, Caxton (Cassander's brother.), Maggie (the red head prisoner.), and Benjamin were all burning body parts. Cassander stopped Caxton, he broke down, that's right, he lost his mate.

"I'm just glad that's over." I nodded. None of us would be alive right now if my whole family didn't come down to save me. I laughed at everything. Of my life, the inevitability of Bella being a vampire, of coming to Italy and why, I laughed at everything that happened in my life since I met Bella. Would it be normal now? Could we possible live a happy life now? Knowing our track record, I'm going to say no, but I'm still going to be hopeful.

"Santiago and Renata are the only ones left. Not counting the ones that helped us." He looked pretty concerned, probably because I just busted out laughing. The Denali's and Bella were starting to recover, but the smoke was beginning to get overwhelming.

"Lets move to the hall!" Marcus shouted as the last bundle of body parts were thrown into the fire. Renata and Santiago followed after him immediately and my family went next. I helped the Denali's get up and go so they wouldn't be left behind, but really I just wanted Bella to stay in the same room as me.

"Thank you." Marcus and Cassander said at almost the same time. He was still supporting his brother's weight. Eleazar and Carmen sat down in front of Guiana's podium holding hands. They must be glad to still have each other as well. Couples got together all around us and I could see that two of the traitor guards were still with us as well. One of them approached me, he was thinking about Kate.

"I'm Garrett, I am intrigued with the lifestyle Bella has chosen and I'd like to try." He liked challenges, and Kate is a big one. I wished him luck and nudged toward Kate with a knowing smile. Cassander thought the same thing, about joining our coven, but it was Eleazar's thoughts that shocked me, before I could respond he spoke.

"I would like to stay and help restore the Volturi to what it once was." Carlisle nodded; he had been worried about the same thing, leaving the Volturi unguarded and wounded was a bad idea. Marcus would take over as leader; the second guard would stay with Renata and Santiago. Four vampires weren't that hard to overcome. Six was better. Carmen agreed with Eleazar. That left our coven to be the biggest now,

Bella recovered for the most part, or at least stopped crying the way vampires do. I picked her up off of the floor, bridal style and Garrett made his way over to Kate and Tanya still sprawled out. I kissed her forehead then both her eye lids. She wasn't sleeping obviously but she was staying very still. She seemed lighter than I remembered her being. I hated to think that she lost some weight when I left, she had already been so small, but I think she had.

"That's better than four." He turned to Benjamin and Maggie, they both had covens and Carlisle knew both of them. They caught up with each other and before they took off, he gave them both his number so there coven's could get a hold of them. Once they were off there was silence. It was nice, just to recuperate from the battle. Emmett seemed better toward Rose, I was glad.

Bella snuggled in around my neck, her cool breathe hitting my neck and I was starting to lose control over the male parts of me. Jasper chuckled. Alice started to grin like mad women and her visions of Bella and I being together like that, had me wanting to take her right here! Jasper did a full out, side splitting, laugh.

"What now?" Cassander spoke up. He knew we would take off, but he really wanted to come too. I looked at Carlisle and he seemed to understand Cassander's underlying question. Carlisle did what he did best and cared. He invited him and his brother to join, but they had to try our lifestyle.

"Two for two, a fair trade, but before you take off; I'd like you to see something." Marcus' thoughts took a turn I hadn't expected. "I joined Cassander's revolt for a reason. Aro did something unforgivable about a month back. He stole a child, not any child, but a vampire child." Tanya and Kate growled, but we had just destroyed our police, what would happen.

"Not a full vampire, but a half one, it would seem that the males of our kind are capable of having a child with a female human." Thank god I never gave into Bella's demands. Bella turned away from the safety of my neck and Rosalie gave out a gasp.

"The child had an older brother that was also half and half, and an aunt that was related to the male's mother. The child rips itself out of the mother, killing her. We eliminated the father. He was making 'super humans' as he called them, we have no idea why he made so many. We destroyed all of them except the boy and the young child that Aro wanted to study." Giana vanished through the doors and came back with a child. She had long flowing hair and brown eyes that were almost how Bella's had been when she was human.

"What's her name?" Rose asked and Marcus didn't know, the Volturi never stopped to ask. Carlisle made plans to reunite her to her brother. Rose wanted the child for herself. Emmett grabbed her had to restrain her from the child. Bella spoke up.

"Her name is Irina."

I hate the name Nessie, and I thought it appropriate. Review please!


	16. Bliss

Bittersweet by JacklynnFrost

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters portrayed from that book. Stephanie Meyers is behind that genius.

A/N: So, the ending! Hope you're not disappointed with it. Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen: Bliss

-----Edward POV----

Rose was really pissed that Irina thought of Bella as her mother. I wouldn't be surprised if she took off soon, or forced Emmett to make her a child with a human. I had a feeling that she would just take off though.

Bella was back where she belonged, with me. We couldn't go back to forks, but Bella didn't seem to want to. She liked her home in Alaska. The day we got there, she showed me all her favorite places, and that she had started up school again. She wanted to finish high school. I assured her that if she stuck with us, she would get sick of High school soon enough.

Esme was building a surprise home for Bella, Irina and I. I hoped it would cheer her up. She would get so down sometimes. I had to wonder if it was over Laurent. He changed her. She was officially a Denali now. They lost their creator too.

I couldn't image my life without Carlisle, I didn't think anyone could.

Garrett flew by, if I'd been human, I'd have fallen over. Bella was ahead of me, and Garrett flew by her too, but she did fall. I cracked a smile; I guess you didn't have to be human to be clumsy.

I caught her of course. It was instinct mostly. I was just so used to keeping her safe. Irina was with Kate, and it made me wonder why Garrett was running so quickly. Probably a game, or Kate took her threats to far.

"Thank you, Edward." I shiver ran down my spine. I loved when she said my name. Her voice had changed, but it was still her. I took advantage of the moment and kissed her. Deeper than I ever have. I couldn't do this before, because of the venom. I couldn't do a lot of things before.

When we parted, she looked shocked. "You've been holding out on me!" I laughed, silly Bella. I laid her down and plopped myself next to her.

We stayed like that for awhile, me just holding her. I knew that being with Bella forever wouldn't be a problem. Sometimes after so many centuries of the same person, vampires move on. But not with Bella, she made me a better person. I liked myself when I was around her and I hated the thought of her being with anyone else. If I had blood, it would boil just at the thought.

"I'm glad you think that way, love." She used my name for her, on me. She rolled over on top of me. Right, I'd forgotten she could steal powers. It was weird having the roles reversed on you. It was still frustrating that I couldn't hear her thoughts though.

"I've actually be working on that… You want to see if I can open to you?"She looked almost scared, like I would reject her. I cracked a crooked smile, and flipped our position so I would be on top of her.

"Yes, please." I answered; I didn't think she was listening in on me anymore, since I had to say something to her. It might take a lot of concentration for her to open up. Her face crinkled up in thought.

It took a minute, but I would have waited a lifetime, to hear her.

She thought of prom and our first kiss, and the first time I told her she was my everything. I hadn't realized that humans could love deeply too. I assumed that My love went deeper for her, than her's for me. I was right, but it was deeper than I expected.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed her and she instantly shut down. I pulled away scared that I hurt her. She smiled and shook her head, reading my mind again.

I replayed what I heard from her, trailing kisses down her neck and lifting her shirt up, so I could touch her skin. Hopefully she was still listening so she'd know what I wanted. When she didn't answer, I looked up.

"Hold on." She stood up. "I know the perfect place. See if you can keep up."

We ran for hours, I kept pace with her. She didn't have all her human blood in her anymore, so I was faster. She was practicing opening up to me on our way. I figured out where we were going almost instantly.

She wanted our first time together to be in our meadow. Our love started there, and she wanted it to continue to be there. I got flashes of her lust, and I picked her up, swinging her around to be on my back.

I didn't want to wait this long. I knew she was going as fast as she could. But we could be going faster.

I wanted to touch her for years, I wanted to just be inside her forever. I wanted her to scream out my name and beg for me to be with her. Irina needed Bella though, and Night was approaching.

She giggled at me, and kissed the back of my neck. If she kept this up, I wasn't going to make it to the meadow. She stops for a second, and then she nipped my ear.

That's it! I'm taking her right now. I skidded to a halt, aware now, that we were about a mile from the meadow. She jumped over me and booked it. That little temptress!

Her laugh was echoing all around me, and I smiled in spite of myself. Everything was right with the world.

This was the rest of my life. I pinned her against a tree before she even stopped in the clearing.

"I love you, Bella. Forever." She smiled, the smile that makes her eyes squish together.

"As I love you, Edward."


End file.
